New Coven
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: A new Coven moves into Forks, and they become great friends with the cullens. And guess who belongs in this new coven? YOU! Put yourself in the story! *Apps Closed*
1. Application

Hey guys! New story, can you believe it! Anyway, this time, you guys get to put yourselves in the story! Only vampires, and maybe a human or two. Thanks! And just replace my answers with yours. I WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING 2 TOTAL WEREWOLVES.

This is the app:

Name: Kristina Barrett (Barrett is the coven name, like Cullen, or Denali.)

Type (Vampire/human): Vampire

Age (The age they look and how old they really are): 21 and 327

Date of Birth (Vampire and human. The year will be 2011): 1684 (Vampire) 1663 (Human)

Appearance (Anything you can think of): Short (5'3), shoulder length edgy blonde hair, lean, green eyes, strong

Clothing Type (Old fashioned, in style, nerdy, revealing, ect.): Wears a red corset dress, with black ripped leggings

Blood Preference (Human or Animal): Human, only animal when completely necessary

Mate (Optional): Lexus

Gift (Optional): Plant thoughts into people's minds

Biological Siblings/Family (Optional): Greg (deceased vampire) (brother), Caius (Son)

Back Story: From Russia, raised in a whorehouse (She is NOT a whore). When she was human, Caius, from the Volturi, got her pregnant, and then left her in fear of what would happen. She survived the pregnancy, but not without being harmed, and named her son Caius. Caius Sr. came back soon, and transformed Kristina into a vampire, then left after he saw how much pain she was in. Kristina tried to transform her brother, Greg, but he died while in the process. Then she found Lexus, hanging from a tree by a rope. His heart was still beating very slowly, and she saved him.

So when I first start the story, I'm gonna need to FIND some of you, like on your death experience or something. Not all of you. But definitely some of you. Thanks! Below, is her son's App.

Name: Caius Barrett

Type (Vampire/Human): Both

Age (The age they look and how old they really are): 15 and 329 (He's older than Kristina because when he was born, he was already half vampire, and Kristina was still a human)

Date of Birth (Vampire and Human): 1682 (Vampire) 1682 (Human)

Appearance (Anything you can think of): Tall (6'0), short platinum blonde hair (like Caius'), muscular, grey eyes, strong

Clothing Type (Nerdy, old fashioned, in style, revealing, ect.): Black tank top, red sweats, backwards baseball cap

Blood Preference (Human/Animal): Human, sometimes animal

Mate (Optional): None (You guys can apply to be his!)

Gift (Optional): Breathes fire

Biological Siblings/Family (Optional): Kristina (Mother)

Back Story: Half vampire, half human. Longs for the return of his father one day. NOT LEXUS.

So yeah, knock yourselves out, and once I get a good amount of reviews, I'll start the story up!


	2. Official Chapter 1

**Well, i'm starting the first chapter, new characters or not!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Cullens. This idea belongs to EPCAngel, the putting you in the story part, not the plot, except with a different species of fantasy animal. I only own the characters i made, and you reviewers, own the characters you make. Enjoy! **

** NEW COVEN**

So this was where they were moving. It was a massive, stony, hard-to-knock-down, looking house. The outside walls were lined with grey and black stones, about the size of Armina herself. Gigantic glass windows were framed between the stones, shining from the early morning's sunlight. It looked like a gigantic ski lodge. A large balcony stood outside the biggest window, cement benches on either side of it. Small versions of the balcony stuck to the smaller windows, giving the house an ancient look. Armina grinned, gripping onto her orange duffel bag.

"Haha, race ya'!" Ashley laughed, zooming past Armina. "I call the smallest room!" She added, shouting over her shoulder. Armina rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile as she watched small vampire's long blonde locks fly out behind her. Ashley had always been one for privacy, especially in her own room.

"Lovely, isn't it? Mother definitely knows how to pick homes nowadays, huh?" She heard a silky voice behind her. Caius wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was only a couple of inches taller, and a couple of hundred years older. Armina smiled, placing her hands above his, keeping them in place. She murmered in agreement.

Anita trudged into the room, dropping her bags onto the floor, and slouching into the couch. Her long black curls bounced around her face as she ran a hand through them, sighing. "Something wrong, Anita?" Brennan asked, coming into the room with his things. Anita rolled her emerald eyes, grabbed a pillow, and shrieked into it. "I'll take that as a yes." Brennan concluded, going back outside to help Calliope with her things.

"Whats wrong, Anita?" Caius asked, taking a seat beside her. He took the pillow from her, preventing her from screaming again.

"Life sucks, and then you die." Anita growled, shooting up from the couch and flying upstairs, grabbing her bag along the way. Armina took a deep breath and shook her head, taking her own bag and heading upstairs.

"I'm going to go unpack, go help Kristina and Lexus, 'kay?" She instructed Caius, who nodded and headed out the door, sliding against the thick ice on the ground as if he were roller skating. He passed Brennan and Callie on his way, high fiving them each. Kristina was closing up the movers truck, and Lexus dragged the rest of the furniture inside, placing it in random spots. The truck drove away, and Kristina picked up her and Lexus's bags, not to mention Caius's two trunks.

"Need a hand, mom?" Caius asked, flitting to her side and grabbing his luggage out of her hands. Kristina looked grateful, but not as if she really needed any help. "The house if beautiful, i think we're really going to love staying here. Who knew Forks, Washington, would be such a perfect place?" He laughed, showing off his white teeth. Kristina looked at him knowingly, then smiled widely at her son.

"I think it's going to be a lot of fun. But a lot of responsibility. You guys," She started, refering to the kids of the house; Anita, Caius, Armina, Ashley, and Callie. "Have to go to school. You start in two days." She continued. Caius froze. School. People. Humans. "You're alright." She added, in a comforting tone.

Once they made it to the house, Brennan called the rest of the family down, for a meeting. Anita reluctantly came down from her room, silently sitting on floor in front of the long black leather couch. Ashley sat behind her, on the couch. She had changed into a simple grey jumper, with a white tank underneath, and black ballet flats. Caius sat in an armchair, Armina sitting on his lap with her head against his chest, playing with his red baseball cap that usually hid his crop of blonde hair. Brennan took up half the couch, playfully shoving his feet in Ashley's face, while Callie threw herself onto his stomach, her straight blonde hair flying up in the air as she did so. Kristina squealed as Lexus pulled her into his own lap, sitting crossed legged on the loveseat.

"Ok," Brennan began, after listening two minutes of Kristina's hysterical laughter. "School." He cleared his throat. School had been his idea, since he was the oldest of the house. Kristina hadn't minded the idea at all, she thought it would be great for Caius to get an education. She still wondered why Brennan had given up being the leader of the Coven, he would've made a fantastic leader. Not that she minded, she loved being the leader.

"Wait wait wait! Where's Cole, Rebecca, and Nikita!" Armina panicked, noticing that they hadn't caught sight of the wolves and human the entire day. They were supposed to do a quick move in with their families, and come straight back here.

"We're here!" Three voices shouted, and soon their figures appeared in the front doorway. Cole Nazaric stood at the head of the three, looking stronger than ever. His muscles rippled through his black tank top, and the jean shorts he wore seemed to be getting a bit to small for him. His shaggy brown hair fell above his clear blue eyes, with a charming smile on his face. Behind him was his imprint, Rebecca Hull. She was mesmerizingly beauitful, especially for a human. She was short, but incredibly leggy, and had gorgeous black hair that ran down to the beggining of her stomach, and stopped with a small curl. Her eyes glistened, looking a field of grass. She wore a light blue tank top, with a grey shoulder sweat and black skinny jeans, with a pair baige boots to match. And finally, standing at 5'1, with light caramel coloured skin, luciuos shoulder length brown hair, a lean figure, and bright blue eyes, was Nikita Eve. The sixteen year old girl looked bored, but a smile was on her face nonetheless. She wore a red tank, and fitted denim shorts. She gave a small wave.

"Ok, continue." Armina motioned to Brennan with a wave of her hand. The three newcomers took a seat by the fireplace, and listened. Just as Brennan was about to open his mouth, the doorbell rang.

**So, did you like so far? **


	3. Official Chapter 2

**I'd like to introduce you to the newest vampires!**

**1. William Frost**

**2. Paige Addams**

**3. Lily Grace**

**4. Kate Hale**

**And with that, here is our second chapter!**

"Is anyone going to get that?" Ashley asked, looking around at her family. Nobody said anything. With a role of her eyes, Ashley got off the couch and walked over to the door. "Kat! Paige! Willy!" She squealed. "It's about time you guys showed up!" She hugged them. "Where's Lily?" Her face dropped a little.

"With Alec. She won't be back till later tonight." William announced, stepping into the house. "So, this is the new place, huh? Pretty cool." He smiled, walking in. "Sup bro?" He laughed, fist punding Brennan, and high fiving Caius. He ruffled Lexus's hair, and sat down beside Anita. She visibly moved a little closer to him, he pretended not to notice. The rest of the vampires joined him, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, then i guess we can't really talk since Lily isn't here. We'll wait until she comes back. Free to go, guys." Brennan dismissed everyone, walking upstairs to unpack. Callie followed him, grabbing her own small bag full of clothing. Kat plopped down in Brennan's vacant space and sighed.

"Peter and Charlotte were actually very happy to be rid of me. I was happy to be rid of them to. You know that stage you go through when you get married again? The honeymoon phase? Yeah, I've had a little to much of that." She whined, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "And school starts in two days. What a freakin' nightmare." She continued. Grabbing her blonde curls between her hands, she slipped a scrunchie in them and tied a quickl knot. "I'm going hunting. Anyone wanna come with?" She looked around the room. "No humans." She looked skeptically at Kristina, who growled lightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, i'm in." Ashley agreed, pulling her own hair back in a pony tail. She and Kat raced outside, only to find that it had started raining. "Great." Ashley murmered. She looked at Kat hopefully, who gave a sheepish smile, and watched as her friend's eyes had changed from a light grey to a bright yellow. The sun came out, and sparkles instantly danced across their skin. "That's awesome." Ashley grinned, running into the woods.

"Nothing new." Kat shrugged, following her sister.

"Calliope Barrett, you get back in this house or next time i'm throwing you out that window." Brennan warned Callie, who had jumped from the window to play. "We still have unpacking to do." He added. She knew when he used her full name he meant buisness.

"But dad-" She began, but was cut off. A giant, black and red spider was crawling up her arm, looking at her with its many eyes. She chocked back a scream, and stared up at her dad. "Daddy! Spider!" She screamed. She knew it couldn't hurt her, but she feared it nonetheless.

Climbing up the tree next to Brennan's bedroom window and jumping into the room from there, she sprang into Brennan's arms. Looking up at him, he was smirking. The spider on her arm was gone, and she glared back at him. "You did this?" She asked. He laughed, placing her on the floor. Brennan was able to create illusions, and he was damn well good at it. "Jerk," She muttered, walkign away. She'd get to play after. She hoped. If Brennan wasn't going on a temper tantrum about how filthy her room was before the night was out.

Lexus, Kristina, and William sat in the living room, sitting in an awkward silence. Anita had gone to her room to set up her drum set, and Caius and Armina had gone up to their room to unpack. The fact that Kristina and William used to be together made it strange for them to sit in the same room together, especially with Lexus, who was Kristina's mate now. William decided to have a little fun. "I still can't believe you cheated on me." He chuckled, shaking his head. Kristina rolled her eyes and shot him a dirty glare.

"You left me." She pointed out. Lexus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, averting his gaze from William.

"I had to go back to war!" He laughed, throwing his up in the air.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come back alive. Face it, William, you're just upset at the fact that you weren't my soulmate." Kristina sneered. William wasn't upset in the slightest. He definitely wasn't made for Kristina. "Also the fact that technically im thirty two years older than you, that including you're physical age." She added. "They would call that rape in some places, and I don't want to be the suspect." William rolled his eyes and got off the couch.

"Alright, well, it's been fun. But i'm gonna head upstairs." He sighed, taking two steps at a time. Anita waited at the turn of the stairs for him. Once she had his perfect face in her field of view, she bit her bottom lip nervously, and took a deep breath. Sliding into his new room before he could, she waited behind the door. William turned the lights on and the closed the door behind him. Taking his bag from the floor, he placed it on his bed and began unpacking slowly. Had Kristina really meant what she said? Not that he really wanted to give her another chance. He had walked in from war and caught his girlfriend kissing a new vampire, whom he later discovered had almost died from being hanged. It hadn't angered him that he caught her, just that she didn't bother to tell him they were through before he came home.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, hearing the sound of Anita's unhidden breathing. She stepped out from the dark corner and smiled warmly at him. For a moment, she closed her eyes and thought a single sentence. _Love me._ William could no longer take his eyes off of her, glued to her perfect face. Anita smiled to herself, remembering the first time that someone had planted a thought in her mind, and she stored the power in her brain. It worked that way for her. Say Armina used her telepathy on Anita, then Anita would have the power to use telepathy on others. _Come closer._ She instructed. William's feet unwillingly moved, and soon he was standing right in front of her. She had wanted him for years, yet he never showed any interest.

_Touch me._ She ordered. His hands slid up and down her waist, sending light shivers through her body. _Love me._ He gripped the ends of her shirt, then stopped himself.

_No, she's tricking you, _he thought. With most of his strength, he willed himself to let go, and step away from her. "Get out." He growled. He knew she didn't mean any harm, she coudn't control herself. She'd liked him since he'd joined the clan. But he couldn't stop from being mad. "Get out." He growled again, when she tried to protest.

"Will, I'm sorry." She pleaded, getting a grip on herself.

"I know. Its ok. Get out." He intstructed in his thick English accent, motioning to the door. "We're cool, just...go." He begged. With a nod of her head, she headed out the door. "Shit." He muttered, once she was out. He ran a hand through his brownish hair, and fell back onto his bed. A knock at the door was heard, and he sighed, getting off of the bed. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Paige, instead of Anita. He let her in without hesitation. "What's up?" He asked, making room for her on the bed. Paige was his favorite sister, and everyone knew it.

"Do you think...do you think I belong here? I mean..." She looked worried. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She had only joined the Barrett clan a couple of months ago, and they welcomed her with love.

"Paige, everyone here loves you. No one's going to leave you. I promise." He assured her, hugging her to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Thanks." She whispered, breathing in his scent. She wasn't interested in him, they were to close for that. But they were close enough to share moments like this without thinking about each other of anything other than brother and sister. "Love you, Willy." She smiled. He chuckled.

"Love ya to, Addams." He grinned, patting her back. The mention of her human surname caught her off gaurd, but she didn't show it. "Come on, we should go see if Lexus and Kristina need any more help with the furniture." He suggested, releasing her from the embrace and slipping his trench coat off. She agreed, and they walked downstairs. The doorbell rang again. Looking at Kristina and Lexus, who were lying on the couch together and whispering nonsense to each other, Paige decided she should get this one. She opened the door, and a smiling Lily stood in the doorway. They flung their arms around each other, and laughing.

"I'm back!" Lily shouted, her laugh being heard throughout the entire house. Oh boy.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? What about the new characters? Yups :))) Do you like the new twists i put in it? I need you guys to add another thing to your character portfolios. And check on my profile, I posted the outfits of your characters! I actually found some online!**

**1. Be sure to put your characters name before you answer these questions (ex. Kristina-answer to question)**

**2. Here are the questions: 1. What car does your character own? 2. Whats their personality like? 3. What are they most afraid of? 4. What is their deepest secret?**

**Ok, thanks! **


	4. Authors Note

**And here are our last two FEMALE vampires! **

**1. Rikkachu Hughes**

**2. Jessica Barrett**

**And know, there are only MALE parts open!**


	5. Official Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank all of the girls and boys who've submitted a character so far!**

"Lily!" Kristina hopped off of Lexus, and ran to give her smallest sister a hug. Lily laughed, giving her a hard squeeze. "You aren't supposed to be back until tonight." Kristina pointed out, letting go and looking her sister over. She had cut her midnight black hair since the last time she was home, which was about two years ago. Lily had been offered to stay at Volterra with Alec after she had graduated highschool again, to make it seem as if she were in college. She loved the idea, but couldn't stand to leave her family for more than a couple of years. "You look as if you've shrunk." Kristina teased. Lily playfully slapped her in the arm and then her face turned solemn. "Whats wrong?"

"I have someone i'd like to introduce to you." Lily cleared her throat and stepped aside. Behind her was a slightly taller, slender, black haired beauty. Her hair had several baby pink streaks, and ended at the shoulders. Each eye was a different color, one pink and one green. She wore a opened up zip up green sweatshirt, with purple skinny jeans and a black t shirt. Her black boots stopped at her ankles. "This is Rikkachu Hughes. She arrived at Volterra a couple of months ago, wishing to die. But I couldn't let that happen. Apparently, niether could Aro. I sorta promised I would take care of her..." Lily trailed off. Paige slapped herself in the forehead, and sighed. "Sorry?" Lily said, asking more than apologizing.

"Bring her in, it's alright. Just another child to enroll in school." Lexus laughed, getting up off the couch. "How are ya, Lily?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her small figure. She hugged him back. "How's Alec?"

"I'm good. He's good. Everythings all good." She responded, setting her stuff down on the floor. "The house looks fantastic." She gasped, looking around the room. Anita came shuffling down the stairs, avioding William. She gave Lily a small hug, and sat down on the sofa. "Excuse me, where's my hug Willy Billy?" Lily teased, looking to William. He chuckled and gave a quick hug before getting his distance. The last time Lily put her hand on his shoulder, the house almost fell apart. "You can come in, Rikkachu." Lily instructed. Only then did the new girl walk into the house and sit down in an armchair. "Where're Caius and Armina?" Lily asked, looking around and noticing the missing couple. And like that, the two came down the stairs.

"Lily!" They both cried. Caius threw his strong arms around the tiny girl, nearly crushing her. When she was released from his iron grip, Armina took her chance and hugged her, a softer, gentler touch. "Missed you!" Armina laughed. She got a muffled response and giggled. "How's Italy?" She asked when she let go.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Lily breathed. She wore a new styled red corset shirt, and ripped up skinny jeans. Her ankle boots were swayed, and made her seem slightly taller. "Where're Kat and Ash? Brennan? Callie?" She asked, furrowing her perfect eyebrows.

"Ashley and Kat should be back in about a minute, they went hunting. Callie and Brennan are unpacking upstairs." William explained, examining Rikkachu over. For a blank moment, he just stared at her, while she averted her gaze from him. She didn't feel comfortable, being studied like a science experiment. With a small movement of his hand, William reached out to touch a strand of her hair. She growled fiercly and snapped at him. He pulled away quickly, and stepped away.

"Yeah, she doesn't do good with new people. It'll take a while for her to trust you." Lily added thoughtfully.

"Brennan, Callie, Lily's home!" Armina called up the stairs. Soon, the two decended, and greeted Lily with big hugs. They looked at Rikkachu strangely, then ignored her for a moment. Callie walked up to her and smiled.

"You're pretty." She gave her a thoughtful look. Rikkachu was taken aback for a second. She hadn't been complimented before, at least never by a vampire. Lily warned Callie to be careful, that Rikkachu was a little moody at the moment. "I think she just needs a hug." Callie shrugged. She reached her arms towards Rikkachu, who flinched away and growled. Callie attempted again, but this time, Rikkachu pounced her way. With a flick of her hand, Lily sent Rikkachu flying towards the wall, where she hit pretty hard, but didn't break it. Unfortunatly, she had fallen down onto the side table, which as split into many peices.

"I warned you," Lily looked at Callie sternly, who hung her head apologeticaly. Ashley and Kat walked through the door, looked at the house, and groaned.

"Why do we always miss the fun?" Ashley grumbled, staring at the shattered table. "Lily!" She screeched, slamming into the unexpecting vampire. They hugged for a moment before breaking apart. Kat squeezed her until she was sure she couldn't breathe. "How was Italy? Alec? I heard it's gorgeous this time of year!" Ashley questioned, not really expecting any answers.

"Always the same question. Everything was great!" Lily giggled. "That's Rikkachu, our newest sister. Just leave her alone, and we'll all be happy for now." She added, giving Rikkachu a soft smile. Rikkachu returned the smile.

"You are never going to belive this." Kat inquired, sitting cross legged on the couch. "Guess what we saw in the woods?" She asked. Ashley smiled and sat down on the floor in front of her. When no one answered, Kat rolled her eyes. "You guys are no fun." She whined. "Well, we saw...others. Vampires." Kat whispered. Everyone was silent. "Thats right. Other vampires." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Bet you wish you could've guessed, now don't ya?" She clicked her tongue. No one said anything. "Oh come on! Other vampires!" She screamed. Anita chuckled, rubbing her forehead. "Whats so funny?" Kat demanded.

"We already knew that there were others in this area. The Cullens." Anita explained, trying her best not to burst into laughter.

"Well you could've told me! So i didn't have to look like an idiot!" Kat cried. Anita just laughed, heading back upstairs. William laid back on the loveseat, humming a little tune to himself.

"You do that on your own, kiddo." He chuckled, avoiding a pillow that was chucked his way. Paige gave one last hug to Lily, and a small wave to Rikkachu, before going into the kitchen.

"So," Lily sighed, "Who want's to go hunting? Human trip." She added. Kristina looked thankful for the first human hunt in a while, and Armina's ears perked up. "And yes, Rikkachu, you're coming." Rikkachu nodded.

**What'd you think?**


	6. Official Chapter 4

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

"Do you guys mind if we tag along? The worst that can happen is that we lose control and live with a guilty concious for a couple of months." William shrugged, picking at his teeth. Caius and Brennan agreed. Everyone stared at him, shocked. It was ever so rarley that he drank human blood. "What? It's a special occasion, I trust myself. If Lily wants to go hunting, I'm willing to come with. Its her first day back, and i'm sure she wants her family to go hunting with her. Besides, Nikita and Cole will most likely be there." He added.

"Yeah, i'll come too. I'm not really hungry, but I could use the company." Ashley sighed, putting her hair up again. "I'm not going to drink anything, just observe." She smiled, rubbing her neck.

"Hey, i'm just going to say that this is a family outing. Anyone who wants to come, knock yourself out." Lily raised her hands in innocence. Kat shook her head.

"I'm ok for a couple of weeks, i'm gonna stay back with Anita on this one." She sighed, turning on the TV and resting her feet on the coffee table. Lily shrugged. Anita was extremely sensitive on killing humans, and the guilt stayed with her for years before it finally wore off. Whenever they mentioned humans, she became uneasy at the image of their blood all over her clothes, dripping down her throat. She had a warm personality towards them at school, and tried being as friendly as possible. She even had a couple of human friends. But other than that, she tried her best to avoid them when possible. Lily, Kristina, Lexus, William, Brennan, Ashley, Callie, Caius, Rikkachu, Armina, and Paige ended up being the ones going hunting. They spotted over a dozen foriegn scientific researchers deep in the woods, and their mouths instantly began to water.

"On my count. One, two," Before Brennan could say three, the rest of the coven jumped from behind the bushes and attacked the crowd of scientists. No screams were heard, it all went by to quickly. William stayed back for a moment, observing the scene. Callie had hopped on the back of a short woman, sinking her teeth into her neck. It was amusing to see the small girl hunt, she was so small. And to see her attack someone bigger than her just made William laugh.

Lily wiped her mouth and licked her fingers, staring down at the victim beneath her. She held him in a straddle, his throat ripped open. "Thank you." She smiled, patting his cheek affectionatly. She never left a dead corpse without thanking it for donating its blood first. After quickly getting off of him, she sent him flying into a hole Ashley had dug with a flick of her hand. Then, something big and bulky crashed into Lily. She was sent to the forest floor, surprised. Flipping onto her back, she was staring into the face of a big, midnight black wolf. "Nikita!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around the wolf's furry neck. Nikita disappeared, then returned in her human form. "Where's Cole? I've missed him!" Lily asked, getting off the ground. Cole came around the corner, holding a white t-shirt in his hands. Lily squealed, throwing her arms around his huge frame.

"Hey, Lily!" He laughed, patting her on the back. "How was the blood bank?" He joked, slipping the t-shirt over his head and pulling it down over his stomach. He usually referred to the Volturi's home as the blood bank, for the imense amount of blood that they drew in everyday. "Aww, you know i'm just teasing." He chuckled, ruffeling her hair when he saw her annoyed expression. Her face softened up. Nikita hugged her and asked the same questions everyone else had.

"So it was nice? I heart that winter in Italy was gorgeous!" She squealed, letting go. Lily rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "How's Alec? Have you guys...?" Nikita began, but trailed off when she saw Lily's embarassed expression. "Just asking!" She laughed.

"That's none of your buisness!" Lily averted her eyes. Nikita laughed and apologized, patting Lily on the arm. "But i'm glad to see you guys anyway."

Ashley looked up from the person she killed and shuddered. It was one thing for her to kill a human, but to drink from one was completely insane to her. No one really deserved to be drank from, it was cannabalistic. And then she heard it. A movement. A quick movement. To quick for a human or animal. Her eyes darted to her left, and she saw a flash of purple slip through the trees. Sniffing the air, she noticed it was another vampire. The smell was sweet, like a drop of honey trying to blend in with lavender. She made her way to the last spot she had saw the figure, commanding her feet to silence themselves. When she looked through a small patch of bushes, she saw an average highted woman with long, caramel colored hair. She wore a purple ruffled shirt and black skinny jeans. A petite, thin, black haired girl stood beside her, frozen on the spot. When the girl turned towards the other woman, Ashley noticed that she held most of Anita's features. From the matching black hair to the structure of the face, they could've been related. Was this the Alice Brandon that Anita had been searching for?

"Alice." The caramel haired woman warned, her lips barely moving. Alice stood in place, not daring to turn her attention towards Ashley, though she knew she was there. A moment later, she saw the woman disappear, and sneakily came back, the scientist that Ashley had killed in her hands. "They'll barely notice, they've got so much on their hands." The woman stated, throwing the man on the ground. A growl erupted from Ashley's throat. That was _her _family's food. The food _she_ killed for them. For a moment, Ashley watched as Alice and the woman drank from the dead man, and anger built up inside her. Then, out of nowhere, Ashley sprung from the bushes and attacked the woman, trying to drag her from the dead body.

"Esme!" A silky voice shouted, suddenly seeming very close. A strong pair of arms wrapped around Ashley, and she saw that Lexus and Kristina were holding onto Esme. She looked up, and saw a blonde man with amber eyes and a man with a bulky build and gold eyes staring down at her, menacing frowns on their faces. The woman, Esme, had blood dripping down her chin, and was struggling to get out of Lexus's and Kristina's grasp. "Emmett, the blood, it's human. Get Edward, leave Bella with Renesmee. I've got her." The blonde one assured, tightening his grip on Ashley. Emmett left, and soon returned with a bronze haired boy at his side. "Edward, get Alice out of here." The blonde one instructed, and the Edward obeyed. Esme winced in pain as Kristina tightened her grip on her, and a small crack formed on her neck.

"Let her go." The man ordered, looking at Esme apologetically.

"Let her go." Lexus argued, looking at Ashley. Lily came up behind them and stared at Ashley.

"Let her go!" Lily shrieked, bursting into dry sobs when several cracks formed on Ashley's face. "Please, let her go! Ashley, please!" She begged, not moving from her place. Reluctantly, Lexus and Kristina dropped Esme to the ground, and sighed in relief when Ashley came running to their side. Lily threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank god." She breathed, looking at her face and smoothing away the cracks.

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped, running into the blonde mans arms. He held her close, kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

"It's ok love. Shh..." He cooed. "It'll pass soon." He added, referring to the bloodshot eyes and raging need for human blood. Callie, who had been sent up a tree with the others, came down and observed the vampires.

"You're the Cullens!" She squealed. Carlisle looked at her strangley, confused.


	7. Official Chapter 5

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked curiously, protectivly securing Esme behind his back. A vampire was a vampire, no matter how small. And it was known that vampire children could lose control of themselves at anytime. But Callie was no immortal child, though she looked it. She had more control than the average eight year old vampire. But of course, Carlisle didn't knwo this. Callie giggled, the mans serious features not getting clear to her.

"Calliope Barrett." She smiled, reaching out her hand politely. Carlisle and Esme stared at her blankly. "Our family mostly consists of vegetarians. We've got two or three carnivors, but they usually take their meals elsewhere. We're the Barrett Clan. We obtain a high amount of clan members, twelve to be exact. Perhaps more, if we come across anyone who wishes to join us." Callie explained, sounding very sophisticated for her age. Esme and Carlisle didn't look surprised, only slightly relaxed. "You don't have to worry, we aren't going to hurt you. Unless necessary." She added.

"That absolutely won't be necessary. We have no intention to disturb you, if you claim that you in come in peace." Carlisle clarified, nodding his head. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He briefly but cautiosly shook Callie's small hand, his lips a thin line. "My wife, Esme." He brought Esme from behind him, and she too shook Callie's hand, a trusting smile on her face. "The others were our children. They'd be back at home, right now." Carlisle added. "Where are you settled?" He asked.

"Up the moutnains, through the small forest and near the boulder pile. Just beyond the fir trees back there." Brennan answered, pointing to the tall evergreen's behind him, just past the mountains. "The edge of Forks." He added. With a swoop of his arms, he had Callie up on his shoulders, gripping onto her legs. "I'm Brennan Barrett, he smiled, shaking Carlisle and Esme's hands briefly.

"Barrett?" Esme asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Callie nodded her head, her hands playing with Brennan's brown locks. "Carlisle, isn't that the...?" She trailed off, looking at Carlisle, confused. Carlisle nodded, staring at the rest of the Barrett's. His eyes landed on Kristina, and he froze. Kristina glanced at him, and she subtly remembered the years that Carlisle had served the Volturi. Lily squinted at him, concentrating. Then realization hit her face.

"You served with the Volturi!" She gasped, getting a better look at him. Carlisle nodded, slightly hanging his head. "Then you know Alec." Lily beamed, a sparkle in her eye when she mentioned her mate. Carlisle nodded again, and Esme put a soothing hand on his arm.

"Yes, we're quite familiar with the Volturi, a little to well. I see you are too, Kristina." Carlisle added curtly, looking at Caius, who just sneered back at the vampire. "You have your fathers features." Carlisle smiled, and Caius straightened up a bit. At the meer mention of his father, Caius was all ears. Kristina had never really told him about his father, and he one day long for his return.

"Carlisle, good to see you to." Kristina responded, moving closer to Lexus.

"Volturi my ass..." William muttered, rolling his eyes. Lily shot him a look, and he smirked back. "Don't worry, I would never harm your precious Alec. Just the damn leaders..." He continued. Despite his feelings towards Kristina, he still hated Caius for doing what he did. Alice came into the clearing, an apologetic look on her face.

"I- I'm so sorry, Carlisle, Esme." She apologized, her eyes pleading. "It's my fault, I should've kept Esme away-" She continued, choking on her own tears. Carlisle silenced her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, it's alright. We all slip once in a while." He assured her, gripping onto her shoulder. Alice shook her head.

"You never did." She whispered, then regretted it. She knew she had to learn to control herself, or else she'd never be as controlled as Carlisle or Edward. Bella, even. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Carlisle nodded silently.

"What's your nameaige asked Alice, looking her over carefully and seeing Anita all over. Anita's story was well known throughout the entire Barrett Clan. She was the only living relative of Alice Marie Brandon, and her mother, Cynthia, had been Alice's sister. Before Cynthia had died, she had told Anita about her aunt, Alice Brandon. Anita had talked a rogue vampire into changing her, so she could start her search for her aunt.

Alice warily looked at Paige, trying to look into the future. She couldn't see anything, it was all blury. "Uh..Alice Cullen. Or Brandon. I prefer Cullen." She answered, shaking her head, confused. Paige gasped lightly, a hand traveling to her mouth. Thats why they looked so similar.

"I knew it. Oh, god. Anita's going to flip." She muttered, running a hand through her curly black hair. Sparkles danced across her light caramel skin as she paced back and forth. Armina squinted at Alice, then her eyes widened.

"It is you! Holy shit, this is...bad." She sighed. Caius and William stared at her, confused. "If Alice and Anita get along well, we could lose Anita forever. Remember what she said, about joining her if she ever found her?" Armina pointed out, hugging Caius's waist. Everyone's faces dropped; she was right. But would Anita have the strength to leave her present family behind? "I don't want her to go." Armina pouted, biting on her bottom lip nervously. Lily looked as if she was about to cry. One thing about Lily; she always loved when her family was together. It would break her heart to let Anita go, but if it made her happy, she would do so. Rikkachu spoke for the first time.

"Anita could still stay with you," She stated. Recieving a light look from Lily, she cleared her throat. "Stay with _us._ It depends where the Cullen's live." She continued. Everyone looked at the Cullens, who just stood there.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice urged, looking at everyone as if they were crazy.

"We have a sister, Anita. Anita Brandon." Caius clarified. Alice glared at him, as if it was some sick joke. Of course, it was known that Alice didn't have memories from her past life. But she did, just barely, remember when she was seventeen, her sister Cynthia, had a baby. A baby girl, named Anita. With black ruffels of hair, and sparkling eyes. Was Anita alive? "She's been looking for you. For ages." Caius added. Alice gasped.

"Wh...what?" She breathed.

**Ok, I have more questions for you guys!**

**1. Which Cullen does your character NOT get along with?**

**2. Which Cullen is your characters favorite?**

**3. What does your characters room look like?**


	8. Official Chapter 6

They all sat around in the Cullen's living room, excluding Caius, Kat, and Anita. Caius was sent back home to collect the other girls, to meet Alice. Alice sat on one corner of the couch, working her thoughts out in her head. She had a neice, that was alive. And she wanted to see her. She wanted to live with her. "Don't get me wrong, i'm delighted for Anita, but the thought of losing her is just heartbreaking." Lily pouted, gripping her legs to her chest. Everyone else agreed, biting on their bottom lips nervously.

No one had known much about Lily, just that she was abused verbaly and physically as a human. Some vampire had looked at her like she was a piece of meat, but was killed while feeding on her, by another vampire. That other vampire had been Alec. He took her into the Volturi in 1722, and they fell in love. Lily was a kind soul, and would die for anyone she cared about.

"Relax, Ali." Jasper soothed, rubbing Alice's back comfortingly. She slightly calmed down, but her mind was still reeling. Would Anita be a threat? No, she was her neice. That counted, didn't it? Jasper took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I know how much this means to you. You would be heartbroken if you did anything to hurt her." He added, kissing her hand and sending a wave of calm towards her. Ashley, who had grown very fond of Alice in the past hour, gently squeezed her shoulder, in a sort of comforting way. Alice sent a half hearted smile her way.

"I would be excited. I mean, if Katrina walked through the door, I would be ecstatic." Rosalie tried her best to add to the comfort. Esme sent a supportive look Alice's way, gripping onto Carlisle's hand. They might possibly have a new daughter. That is, if Anita wanted to move into the Cullen household, if she could bear to leave the Barrett's.

Emmett played around with Callie, poking her in the arm and face as she talked with Renesmee, her new found best friend. They looked about the same age, so Renesmee would be attending third grade with Callie. Callie growled at Emmett, moving away from him.

Bella and Cole sat on the couch, talking casually, trying to avoid the tension in the room. Edward sat beside Bella, an arm draped over her shoulder. Alice's thoughts were giving him a headache. Nikita and Jacob sat by the fire, conversing about the Pack's new trail routes. Paige and William sat across from them, talking quietly among themselves.

Armina sat in between Kristina and Lexus, her head lying on Lexus's shoulder. Armina had grown close to Lexus, as if he was her real father. A new scent was released through the house, and Kat, Caius, and Anita walked through the Cullen's doorway. Anita hid behind Caius, only taking one look at Alice before gasping lightly. She stepped out from behind her brother and took a better look at her aunt. It was definitely her. Alice just stared, then threw her arms around her neice. "Anita!" She breathed, nearly crushing the both of them.

Kat stared at Rosalie for a moment, trying to analyze where she had seen her before. Her golden eyes sparked a memory, but Kat couldn't remember where she had seen her. Though she did remind her a bit of her sister, Rosa. At least thats what she used to call her. Rosalie never really seemed to be good enough for Kat. And Rosa had never called Kat, Kat. It was always either Katrina, or Katy. Rikkachu stood beside Rosalie, a smile on her face. As secluded as she was, she loved to see Alice and Anita together. They looked happy all of a sudden, as if something they've been missing has been found. Though Rikkachu was only ten, she understood how things like that worked. Love was powerful, and the amount of happiness it brought people was beyond belief. Thats what her mother used to tell her as an infant. Before her father had left her, her mother, and her brother; Ikuto. Rikkachu came from a line of rich Japanese relatives; yet no one noticed when she had gone missing.

"There's still matters to discuss. Not everything is Jim Dandy yet," William said, breaking the silence. "Where's Anita going to live?"

Anita bit her bottom lip nervously, looking between Alice and her family. Fuck.

**Hope you liked! More character pasts in later chapters! More about the wolves in the next chapter, as well!**


	9. Official Chapter 7

Anita was silent for a couple of moments. She loved her family, she loved them to death. But she just met Alice, her aunt, her real family. She felt as if she already knew her, just by looking at her. She could tell she was into fashion, by the clothing she was wearing. She could tell that she was married to Jasper, by the look in her eyes when she catches a glimpse of him. Not the brother sister look, but the loving, husband and wife look, that doesn't need words to speak. She knew Alice was confused, scared, happy. The emotions radiating off of her were powerful, even if Anita didn't have the power to feel them. She could see Jasper practically flying out of his seat with excitement. Anita had to make a desicion.

"I understand, if you want to stay with them. I'm just happy to know you. To see you. I would actually prefer if you stayed with them. Not that I don't want you here. It's just that i don't want to take you away from what you already belong to." Alice suggested, smiling warmly at the Barrett's. "Is that...is that dog?" She sniffed the air, and scrunched her nose up in disgust. She hadn't noticed Cole's and Nikita's smell, she had been to distracted. Nikita gave a small smile towards Alice, and a little wave. Cole lifted an eyebrow,and chuckled to himself. It didn't bother him that vampires usually disliked his scent. In fact, he understood perfectly. The scent was just as bad for him as it was for them. At first, Cole couldn't accept what he was. Everything was so strange, different. Being only one of two werewolves in a vampire pack wasn't the easiest thing to do. Not long after he phased, his father died, and he fell in love with his best friend, Rebecca. Rebecca had been there for him, and it turned out to be more than they expected. "That explains it." Alice sighed. "Just more to clean up after."

Nikita growled playfully. She and Alice had formed a very secluded, strange relationship in the past couple of hours. Nikita always got along with vampires. She didn't mind their smell, and their eating habits intriguied her. She had only moved to Forks the same day the Barrett's had, from California with her mother. Her father had died when she was only ten, and hadn't learned the truth about his death until after she had phased. He had been hunting vampires, but was killed while in the process. He had a strong belief that they were a threat to his family and communtity, and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of it. Nikita didn't try to think about to much, it made her sort of upset to think that he was hunting some of her best friends.

"Then it's decided! Anita stays!" Lily bounced up and down, hugging Anita close to her. Anita giggled, hugging her back lightly. Paige smiled, glad to see her sisters getting along. Lily wasn't home all the time, and when she was, her and Anita barely talkd. They loved each other, yes, but it was the blood preferance that disturbed them both. Lily's strong belief in drinking human blood irked Anita, who had to be one of the most self concious drinkers in the world. But other than that, when they weren't argueing over blood, the girls got along very well.

William didn't want to admit it, but he was more than glad that Anita was staying. He had already forgiven her dozens of times for their little incident, which has happened more than once. Despite her extreme attraction to him, Anita was definitely one of William's best friends, and he really didn't know what he would do without her. What could he say? She had grown on him. "So, is everything ok?" Rikkachu asked, playing with a pink streak of her hair.

"Everything's perfect." Armina smiled, hugging Caius closely to her. He smiled down on her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her caramel colored arms up and down.

Brennan temperarily looked up from his conversation with Carlisle to congratulate Anita, and went back to talking about the history of medicine. It had been once in his best interest to become a doctor. He did, after all, have some of the best self control in the family, compared to Anita.

"Thats funny, I thought you said everything was perfect." Lexus laughed, wrapping his arms around Kristina. Everyone looked at him, confused. "You guys," He gestured to Callie, Armina, Caius, Rikkachu, Lily, Anita, William, Paige, Ashley, and Kat. "Have school. Tomorrow." He smirked, holding back a laugh as he noticed the looks of dismay the teeangers gave him. Kat groaned loudly, throwing her head back in displeasure. William and Paige knocked their heads together, groaning. The two could've been twins, had it not been for their completely opposite looks. Rikkachu stiffened. New people to meet. That meant new people to get to know. Rikkachu didn't want to get to know anyone else right now. Lily rolled her eyes, while Caius looked nervous. He had the worst control of the family, this was going to be tough. Callie shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. She loved meeting new kids, it just meant all the more friends. That she couldn't have. Ashley and Armina highfived. As boring as school was, this was the one time Ashley and Armina got to do something fun. Make snide remarks at teachers, act out in class, start slaps fights. It was the best fun.

The Cullens smirked. "School." Emmett sighed, putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "What a great place to be." He mused, chuckling to himself. "Are you guys going to Forks High?" He asked, immediatly excited. Kristina nodded, slowley moving away from him. He was creating an earthquake by jumping up and down. Esme frowned unappreciativly at him. "Oh, my god. This is going to be the sickest school year ever!" He boomed.

"Damn straight!" Kat fist bumped him. She hadn't gotten to know him that much, but she liked his enthusiasm.

"I am SO lucky i work at a hospital." Carlisle sighed, rubbing his head.

**Alright, next chapter starts with Callie having a nightmare, and then...THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! AHHH!**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions on what they should do in school, let me know! More questions!**

**1. What Twilight character (human) doesn't your character like in school?**

**2. Whats your characters favorite class?**

**3. Does your character want a job? (if so, what kind?)**

**Thanks! Below, you will find the years your characters are in!**

**Elemantary: Rikkachu, Callie**

**Freshman: Kat, Ashley, Caius**

**Sophmore: Paige, Armina, Nikita**

**Junior: Lily, William, Anita**


	10. Official Chapter 8

**This is from a new vampire's point of view...their names are Annika and Jessica. NOT Jessica Stanely. **

"You ready for school?" Annika asked, handing Jessica her bright orange backpack. Jessica stuffed her un-needed textbooks inside, and quickly slung it over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair had been slightly curled, with a denim baseball cap sitting ontop. She wore a neon pink knee length shirt, with orange stripes going across the sleeves, and bright blue leggins. Her feet were bare; she usually tried her best to stay away from shoes. Flashing Annika a grin, she started her way out to her car before Annika stopped her. "Your contacts?" She asked, holding out a contact lense case with her thin fingers. Her earth colored hair had been put up in a messy bun, and yet she had suceeded in making it look good. A green plaid mens shirt was tied around her waist, and she was wearing a grey tanktop with black slacks. Jessica gratefully took the contacts and stood in front of a mirror.

Their house wasn't the biggest, but it was big enough for the two of them. It was only two floors, each floor only holding three to four rooms. Not that they even needed that much. They had two bedrooms on the bottom floor, a living room, and a large bathroom. On the upper floor, there was a kitchen, another bathroom, several small closets, and a garret.

Careful not to blink while putting the contacts in, Jessica successfully managed to slide the blue covers in and pack a few more into her backpack, just in case they dissolved. Annika hugged her lightly before she had slipped out the door. Jessica was her only roomate, and practically child. Usually when she was out at school, Annika either went down to the local orphanage to help out with the children. She adored them so much, and it broke her heart to know that she couldn't have any. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and went up to her room.

Jessica quickly crossed the lawn towards her classic mercedes, thankful for not having to move at a human pace. It was good that they lived in a secluded area around the woods, where sunlight rarely ever peeked or any humans would sneak around. She slid into the drivers seat and put her backpack in the passengers seat, before starting the engine and doing 175 on the road until the entrance to school, where she stopped slowley and parked into one of the only vacant spots in the lot. Waiting for a moment before she got out, she grabbed her bag and slammed the car door, a bit to hard, since the tinted windows shook a bit. She was a freshman this year, which was stupid, because she wasn't even short. Pretty tall, for her age actually. But on some stupid agreement, the school had accepted her as a freshman.

Taking a glance around at the lot, she noticed a Triumnph 650 motorcycle parked against a tree, with a tall, dark haired boy leaning against the tree, wearing a black military leather trench coat. He had cargo pants on, and underneath the coat, a plain grey t-shirt. His skin was pale as ice. He seemed to be waiting for someone. As Jessica slowley observed, his smile very slightly went up when a 1965 GT Mustang pulled into the lot, parking itself across from the motorcycle. Out came a short, black haired girl, with already dissolving blue contacts. Beside her was an even smaller girl, with black hair that had pink streaks running through it. She must've only been about nine or ten, she looked much to young to be going to highschool. She was probably going to be attending the new school they had attached to the high school. It was one for grades K-9. Another girl removed herself from the backseat, one that had long black curly hair, light caramel skin, and a lean build. She smield brightly as she saw the boy against the tree and waved at him enthuisiastically. He sheepishly smiled at her. Only one more girl stepped out from the car, and she had curly blonde hair, and was fairly short. Her smile didn't match the others. It was as if it was stiff; maybe forced. They all had ice pale skin, except the girl with the darkish skin tone.

She didn't have time to look who had come out of the 1965 Mustang Fastback behind the other kids; the bell had rang. With a movement of her feet, she avoided the stares she recieved as other students stared at her bare feet, and made her way to the office. "Hello, i'm Jessica. Jessica Genard." She licked her lips nervously, her eyes flicking from the woman at the desk to her own feet. "I'm new." She added. She heard bells ring behind her, and slowley turned her head to see the group from the lot come in. Except there were many more of them this time. Added to the group was a gorgeous blonde boy, who had slicked his hair back with gel. He had a black tank top on and red sweatpants, with a red baseball cap. He had his arm around a girl with light caramel skin and long straight black hair. Beside her was a tall, leggy girl. She also had black hair that reached just past her mid back, and green contacts that hid her golden eyes well. Behind her was a smaller girl, with straight blonde hair and a warm smile on her face. She wore a white tank top with a navy skirt, and blue cardigan. She had've to of been only six or seven. Most of their skin had also been ice pale, with the exception of the caramel colored girl. There were three people who stood out the most. A short girl, with shoulder length brown hair, and very tan skin, smiled brightly as she waited beside her friends. A more muscular, taller boy stood beside her, his arm protectivly wrapped around another girls shoulders. He had lanky brown hair and startling blue eyes. The girl he held onto was fairly pale though, but stood out nonetheless. Her black hair reached down to her ribs, framing her face nicely, with nice green eyes to match.

Jessica turned back to the lady at the desk, who looked as if she was about to pass out from the beauty in front of her. Only then did Jessica realize she had been holding her breath. Letting a loud breath escape from her throat, to make her look human, she breathed in through her nose. She got a tidal wave of new smell she wasnt expecting. The first one; DOG. Werewolves. It must've been those dark skinned kids. And then; lavender, honeydew, flowers, sugar, rain, grass, so much. She was in the pressence of other vampires.

**Ok, I would continue this chapter, but I need you to answer this question for me to do that. I should've asked in the last chapter...damn. Anyway:**

**1. What is your characters scent? Like, what do other vampires smell when they see them?**


	11. Official Chapter 9

She could feel their eyes burning into her back, waiting for their turn at the desk. "Excuse me, children?" Another lady called out, one desk over. The vampiers behind Jessica turned towards the woman. "Yes, you can sign in here." She smiled warmly, tapping a pencil on the wooden desk. The bunch of them walked by Jessica, as a pack. The boy with the cargo pants stepped in front, smiling briefly before taking a sheet of paper out of his back pocket. His scent was sickly sweet, like the smell of fresh blood. It burned Jessica's throat, and she tried her best to ignore it. "I'm William Frost," He said to the lady behind the desk, who had shiny red hair and a pair of black glasses on. She smiled, and Jessica could hear her heart about to burst open. She handed him a slip of green paper, which he quickly took and went to the side, waiting for his friends.

"Excuse me, miss? Miss Genard?" The lady in front of Jessica asked, a certain urgency in her voice. Jessica turned her head back to the lady, whose name tag red "Allison Clement." Mrs. Clement handed her her own green slip of paper. "Though due to your foot problem, you will have to fill out some forms." She added. Annika had told the school that Jessica has a foot issue with shoes; that when she wears them, her feet get red and puffy. Mrs. Clement handed her a clipboard, with forms attatched. Instead of focusing on the paperwork in front of her, Jessica turned her head slightly towards the other kids.

"Paige Addams." One of the caramel colored girls stated, her lips in a straight line. Her curly black hair had been put into a ponytail, and her face seemed to be framed nicer when it was up. She smelled of fresh cinnamon, that just came out of the oven. There was a hint of apple in there too. The woman at the desk fumbled a little with some papers, then smiled brightly when she fished out a stack of green papers. Digging through the pile, she pulled out a small slip and handed it to Paige, who smiled at the woman and went to stand next to William.

The two smallest girls, the tiny blonde one, and the one with pink streaks in her black hair, stepped up to the desk. "Rikkachu Hughes and Calliope Barrett. We're part of the secondary school." Callie explained, handing the woman a couple of papers. The woman looked the sheets over quickly, then handed the two girls some passes and class assignhments. Calliope smelled like lotion, a sweet scent that tainted Jessica's nose. Rikkachu had a more intoxicating scent, one like raspberries and lavender. It filled the room, and Jessica almost choked. Not that she didn't enjoy the smell; it was just so strong. "See you at home, guys. We'll be sure to say hi to Renesmee for you." Calliope smiled, waving her little hand quickly. Rikkachu gave a small smile and followed Calliope out the door.

"Katrina Hale." The short, blonde girl gritted her teeth at the mention of her own name. Jessica looked down at her own papers for a moment. They had to of noticed she was looking at them, hadn't they? Yes they definitely had, she clarified. _Have you ever taken drugs? If so, are you on any right now?_ The paper read. Jessica rolled her eyes. School wasn't any different than it was in the sixties. They had security lining many entrances and exits, checking backpacks or pockets to make sure no one had brought cocaine or guns to school. But of course, students still managed to get them in. She checked off no, blowing a bit of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She noticed a scent of lilacs and freshly cut grass, and turned her attention to Katrina, who flipped her hair over her shoulder and sent a wave of scents towards her. Gingerly grabbing the peice of green paper, Katrina leaned against the wall next to William and Paige.

"Caius and Armina C. Barrett." The blonde boy grinned, smiling charmingly at the woman behind the desk. Her eyes widened, and her heart beat picked up even faster, if that was possible. Caius chuckled to himself, and his girlfriend held him closer to her. _They must be mates,_ Jessica thought. Her thoughts were confirmed when Caius comfortingly placed a kiss on Armina's head, rubbing her arms up and down. She smiled and leaned against him. Caius grabbed the two peices of paper from the womans fingers, and walked Armina over to the others who were waiting. Caius' scent was more extreme, like fire and earth, but with a touch of floral scent in there. And Armina was more feminine, with a touch of cherry blossoms and chocolate.

The last of the vampires were up at the desk, both of their faces stiff. Judging from the intense look on the short one's face, she looked as if she was trying to resist killing the woman. She must drink human blood, but she did look pretty controled otherwise. The taller one looked solemn, but _almost_ happy to be at school. Jessica guessed they were sisters; they both had the midnight black hair. Except the short one had shorter hair, while the tall one had longer. "Anita Brandon and Lily Brandon." The taller one said, her hands folded behind her back. She smelled like Armina, expcept with less chocolate and more cherry blossoms. So they were sisters. Lily leaned over to Anita, whispering something in her ear.

"_Nice, I almost forgot to use your last name._" She whispered. Ok, so they weren't related. It was a close guess. They got their slips of paper and stiffly walked over to their group.

The three that weren't vampires finally walked up tot he desk, looking pretty happy. All three of them smelled of one thing. Werewolf. Except one of the girls, who smelled more human than wolf. "Cole Nazaric, Nikita Eve, and Rebecca Hull." The biggest boy said, smiling a huge smile. His teeth were extremely white, and looked very sharp. A growl started to rise in Jessica's throat, and Cole shot her a menacing look. They each recieved their papers, and headed off into the group that was now exiting the small building. Jessica quickly filled out the rest of her forms, and hurriedly followed them out the door. She stayed close behind them.

"Whats your first period class?" Paige asked, trying to peak over William's tall shoulders.

"Science. Yours?" He replied, taking a quick look over his schedual. First period, science. Second Period, World History. Third Period, Gym. Fourth Period, English. Fifth Period, Drama. Sixth Period, Lunch. Seventh Period, Study Hall. Eight Period, Music. Paige pouted and took hers out. First Period, Math. Second Period, English. Third Period, Gym. Fourth Period, Science. Fifth Period, World History. Sixth Period, Lunch. Seventh Period, Study Hall. Eith Period, Music.

"Math. Ugh!" She whined, rolling her eyes.

"Same!" Armina giggled, throwing her head back. Her and Paige high fived, laughing. Cole and Rebecca were the only seniors, but they shared the same lunch, study hall, and music class with everyone else. All of them had third, sixth, seventh, and eigth period together.

Jessica looked at her own schedual, and noticed that she too had sixth, seventh, and eight period with the group of newcomers. Taking out her phone, Jessica dialed Ammika's number. "Hey." She could hear Ammika's voice over the speaker, and then a couple of kids yelling. "Are you substuting again?" She asked. Ammika replied with a muffled yes. "Awesome. Anyway, there are about...oh...ten, thirteen new vampires here?" Jessica guessed, trying to sound calm. Ammika was quiet. Jessica hung up the phone and smirked. Oh yes, school was going to be interesting.

**Ok, I'm just asking. **

**1. Do you think that Paige/William should go into something more? Or should it just be a brother/sister relationship?**

**2. For anyone who doesn't have a mate, would you want to be paired up with a human? (Paige, i TOTALLY have Eric Yorkie in mind for you. But it's your choice!)**

**3. HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!**


	12. Second Authors Note

FORGET ANYTHING I JUST SAID. THIS STORY IS NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. IM SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE.


	13. Official Chapter 10

**Sorry, I hadn't updated in a while. Anyway, here goes.**

**I noticed that all the kids that went to school in Bella's time aren't highschoolers in 2011, so lets just pretend they come in this year, ok? Ok.**

**P.S. Please don't be upset if you don't get as long of a description as other characters, i'll make up for it!**

**First Period:**

"Come on; we wouldn't want to be late for our first day of highschool." Armina exagerated, kissing Caius good-bye and linking arms with Paige. Nikita walked beside them quietly, observing the students around her. Everyone seemed so happy, so abuzz. It made her excited, she was practically jumping around.

"Yes, god forbid we miss _any_ information." Paige rolled her eyes, strutting down the hallways. Armina and Nikita giggled. Armina had gotten over two hundred years of schooling in her lifetime, and Paige about one hundred thirty. It did get annoying that they had to go to school, but it made a funny joke now and then. They reached their classroom, and parted ways with Nikita, who had World Cultures first period. "Don't piss anyone off." Paige joked, mockingly punching Nikita in the shoulder. Nikita laughed and returned the favor, heading down the opposite hallway. Armina and Paige entered the classroom swiftly, lightly giggling. It wasn't the biggest room, but apparently it was big enough to fit over fifteen students.

"Hey! Enjoying your first day?" A familiar voice asked. Turning around, Paige and Armina found Bella sitting at a desk, with Edward at her side. "Grab a chair." She motioned to some vacant desks, which Paige and Armina took the seats from and scooted them closer to the Cullen couple. They carried on with small conversation for a while. Suddenly, a tall, asian, boy ran into the classroom, laughing. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over the leg of a chair, and flew straight into Paige's lap.

"Haha, hey. I'm Eric." He smied, laughing hysterically. "Eric Yorkie." Paige smiled slightly, only because his slight boyish charm made her curious.

Nikita strided into the small classroom, a warm smile on her face. The general vibe the school gave off was making her feel good about everything. She hadn't made any friends yet, but people were giving her smiles in the hallway and curious looks. Perhaps they thought she would be going to school on the reservation? She threw her silver backpack on the floor beside an empty desk, and gently placed a text book on the desk. "Nikita, hey!" She heard Jacob's familiar voice behind her. He walked in front of her with a smile, ad ruffled her hair. "What's up, short stack?" He laughed.

"Not much, muscle man." She grinned back at him, sitting down in her chair. "You take this class?" She asked.

"Yeah, my old man thinks it'll do me some good." He answered, rubbing his chin. Nikita nodded, tapping her fingernails on her desk. "But good luck, I heard the teacher's a real ass hole." He laughed. Someone cleared their throat, and they turned their attention to the front of the room. "Crap..." Jacob murmered, rubbing his neck. Mr. Rule, their homeroom teacher stood there, smirking.

"Newton! Sit down!" Mr. Rule called, yelling at a tall lanky blonde boy. He rolled his eyes and sat beside Nikita.

"Hey, i'm Mike." He smiled, eyeing her. She rolled her eyes, naturally disgusted.

"Slow down. You don't have a chance." She growled, flipping through her textbook. Mike chuckled, drumming his fingers on her desk. "Keep away, creep." She warned, eyeing his hand. It would just be so easy to snap all of his fingers in half...so tempting.

"Lay off, Newton. She isn't interested." Jacob spat, giving Mike a push. Mike grunted and looked away, to scared to talk to Jacob.

William walked to advaced science alone. He ignored the stares he got from the other students, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Hey William," Lily sang, jogging up behind him. William stared at her for a second, then turned his attention back to the hallway. "I bet you're wondering what i'm doing walking to science." She smiled, slinging her purple backpack over one shoulder and stuffing a hand in the pocket of her black skinny jeans. William said nothing. "Well, at first I had Drama, but they switched me out because the class was to full." She explained, not caring that he wasn't listening. He nodded and kept walking, slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Alec is coming to visit tomorrow. He'll be coming to school with us for two weeks. I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"Congatulations." William replied bluntly. They reached the door of the science class, and William hesitated slightly before entering.

"Rosalie. Jasper." Lily smiled, taking a seat beside the "twins". "This place is...unique." She observed, looking around at all of the decorations in the science room. William rolled his eyes at Rosalie, and sighed as he sat in the back of the room. "Don't mind him, he's just moody." Lily joked. Jasper cracked a smile, and William suddenly laughed. His face was confused, since he generally didn't find anything funny at the moment.

"Lighten up, man." Jasper advised, leaning back in his chair. William smiled, and two razor sharp fangs gleamed in his mouth. With a flick of his tongue, the fangs quickly transformed back into canines. Jasper chuckled nervously, and avioded eye contact with him. Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Immature..." She muttered. Lily giggled.

Cole securley wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist, growling at the drooling boys that stared at them as they entered their calculus class. Making sure that his desk was right beside hers, Cole threw back his head and groaned.

"I. Hate. This." He sighed. Rebecca smiled symphathetically and rubbed his arm up and down.

"Hi. I'm Lauren." A pale blonde girl stood in front of Cole's desk, smiling down at him admiringly. Rebecca glared at her. Was she trying to _flirt_ with Cole? Her boyfriend? "You're new here, right?" She asked, her eyes quickly flicking towards Rebecca then back to Cole. He nodded sheepishly. "That's cool. I can show you around; if you like. Call me up." She licked her lips, running her arm down his and leaving a peice of paper in his open palm. "You're sister's pretty." She smirked, looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca fumed. Sister? They didn't even look alike! Lauren was so in for it.

"I'm Cole. Can you leave?" Cole asked bitterly, placing the peice of paper on the desk. Lauren's face flinched, and she managed a smile. "Please?" Lauren nodded, smiling. "It was nice meeting you." He added, giving a small wave.

She waved back, smiling saucily. Rebecca growled.

"Kat! Wait up!" Ashley urgred, trying to catch up to the small blonde at a human pace. "What's your rush?" She asked, buttoning up her purple designer coat. Kat rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The quicker I get to this class, the faster I get out of it." She explained, placing her prada purse/backpack on her desk. She looked around the classroom, comparing it to other schools she had gone to. In the back, she saw a tall, hippie looking girl sitting at a desk, scribbling nonsense into a marble notebook. Kat recognized her from the sign in desk. Her name was Jessica...something with a "G". Jessica sensed Kat looking at her and lifted her head from the notebook, staring at Kat curiously. Kat subtly nudged Ashley. "That's the other vampire girl." She whispered into Ashley's ear. Ashley's eyes went wide and she too stared at Jessica, who now glared at the two. With a swift movement, Jessica was out of her seat and in front of Kat and Ashley.

"Yes. I'm the other, 'Vampire Girl.' May I help you?" She asked, trying desperatly to sound serious and intimidating. Ashley and Kat didn't fall for it. They smiled widely, and invited her to sit with them. Jessica hesitantly looked back at her original seat, then grabbed her bag and sat beside them.

The biology classroom was locked. Anita couldn't decide whether she should break down the door or wait for someone, like a janitor, to come with a key. A young man, maybe in his mid 20's, came up beside her, smiling. He had crazy black hair, which stuck out in all directions, and peircing blue eyes. He wore a casual purple plaid button up t-shirt, with white skinny jeans and black converse. "I'm Mr. Siller. I teach the Honors Biology class. Are you one of my students?" He asked, still smiling. Anita nodded slowly, observing him carefully. Once you really got to look at him, you see alot more. He had a very defined face. His cheek bones were very visible, which made him look charming. He had thin eyebrows, and a very nice complextion. Anita couldn't find what else to say, she only stared at him. He was beautiful, in his own sort of way.

"Anita? You there?" A voice asked, amused. Anita shook her head, turning her attention to the source of the noise. Alice stood beside her, smiling knowningly. For a moment, her eyes went foggy and she stood still. Then, after a couple of seconds, she burst out into laughter, her eyes wide and shocked; but also happy and secretive. Anita looked confused. "It's ok, i'll keep it to myself." Alice managed between giggles.

"Wha...?" Anita managed to say.

"Ah, you so like him." Alice sighed, walking into the classroom.

EMELANTARY SCHOOL:

"Hi, i'm Callie!" Callie smiled, waving to a group of girls. They smiled at her, and introduced themselves. "This is my friend, Rikkachu. And that's Renesmee." Callie introduced Renesmee and Rikkachu.

"I'm Willa. And this is Holly and Lexxi." One of the girls said. She had golden hair, that only reached her chin, and eyes that were as silver as the stars. She had a sort of charming tone, and her clothing proved that her family made money. Willa wore a silk like dress, with corset ties down the back. Holly had brown wavy hair, that almost touched the floor, in ringlets. Her face seemed warm, and her eyes a deep chocolate. She flinched away from Lexxi, as if she was going to hurt her. It seemed as if she couldn't hear a thing anybody was saying. Lexi was also a brunette, but with a pixie cut. Her light caramel eyes showed evil and mischief. "I like your hair." Willa complimented Rikkachu, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Willia's attention avereted to a boy in the back of the room, who was laughing with a small girl. Willa obviously had liked the boy, because she blushed when he looked over at her. Lexxi also seemed to like the boy, because she waved to him charmingly. "Willa, go take care of the girl." Lexxi ordered, smiling at the boy. Willa hesitated, then reluctantly walked over to the pair. With a slight movement of her hands, the girl was on the ground, crying. Lexxi ran over to the girl, looking "worried". "Hannah! Are you ok?" She asked, secretly smiling at Willa, who looked like she was about to cry.

Callie glared at her, then looked to Rikkachu. "I don't think they're the best bunch of friends." Rikkachu confirmed. Callie nodded in agreement. "I have an idea." Rikkachu smiled evily. She whispered in Callie's ear, who smiled with every word she heard. Callie cleared her throat.

"Willa, you're a fucking bitch!" Callie sang out, but instead, it came out in Lexxi's voice. She had picked up the words around her house over the centuries. The teacher came in the classroom, and gasped. Her name was Annika. Annika Genard.

"Lexxi! Office. Now!" Annika gapped, taking the girl by the hand. "You too, Miss Mina." Willa followed the teacher out to the principles office. Rikkachu and Callie highfived.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad language. I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Official Chapter 11

**Third Period:**

"Caius!" Armina laughed, running at human speed and jumping on the blonde vampires back. Caius chuckled, lifting her up on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Aww, well isn't this cute?" William joked, making a kissy face at the couple. Caius rolled his eyes, and Armina slid off his back. "Come on, the bell rings in like, two minutes. Hey, Cole. Rebecca." He added, nodding to the couple behind Caius and Armina. Rebecca gave a wave and Cole grinned. "Should we wait for the others?" William asked, leaning agaisnt Caius's locker. They all agreed, and Lily and Paige came bounding around the corner, Kat and Ashley on their tails. "Where's Nikita and Anita?"

"They said they'd meet us at the gym." Ashley answered, trying to hide her giggles. The bunch started walking towards the gym. "Oh, hold on!" Ashley, giggled, running back towards her classroom. She grabbed Jessica's hand, and dragged her along. "You have gym next, right?" She asked. Jessica nodded, smiling. "Good." Ashley ran back towards the others, Jessica in tow. "Guys, this is Jessica Genard. She's a vampire as well." She grinned, introducing Jessica. Everyone looked at her, and smiled once they saw that she was not a threat. "She has gym now too." Ashley added.

"Cool." Lily smiled, waving at Jessica, who waved back and smiled. They once again made their way to the gym. The girls and guys split up to go into their locker rooms. "Kat, my locker is below yours! That is so not fair, i'm at least three inches taller than you!" Lily complained, pouting. Kat laughed, running to her locker and writing her name in sharpie on it. "That is so vandalism." Lily scolded, shaking her head and changing into her gym uniform.

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE, YOU BETTER NOT!" They heard Alice yell, and then a growl of frustration. Paige's head went up from her locker below Ashley, and she cocked her head. Jasper Whitlock? She shook it off, and continued changing into her gym uniform. She had known a Jasper Whitlock when she was human, they had lived on the same block, they were best friends. But he had died a couple of years after he was called to war.

"Do what?" She heard a male voice ask nervously.

"Hey guys." Bella sighed, walking into the classroom, with Alice and Rosalie behind them. "Looks like its a Cullen Barrett renunion, huh?" She giggled, dropping her gym back on the floor. Rosalie icly stared at the group, then took her locker right above Armina's, who smiled warmly at her, then grunted once Rosalie glared at her. Rebecca took the big locker, shoving all of her uneeded things inside. Nikita and Anita quickly walked through the door before the bell rang, and laughed. "Nice timing." Bella smirked, showing Anita to her locker. Nikita saw that the only available locker was between Rosalie and Ashley, and she reluctantly took it. Rosalie's cold nature scared her, and sort of made her feel ugly. Jessica had occupied the locker below Nikita, completely oblivious to the awkward moment going on above her. Once they had all changed, they went out into the gym.

Once Paige had taken a second look at Jasper, she froze. He held every feature that the Jasper she knew had. The same curly blonde hair, and pale skin. She could still see specks of blue in his eyes, from when he was a human. Jasper looked at her, examining her. His eyes widened, and he tried to speak. Paige ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, as he spun her around in a circle. "Ahh! Jasper!" She squealed, crushing him under her grasp. "Oh my god, your alive!" She breathed, holding on tighter. Alice glared at her, a growl growing in her throat. Paige released Jasper, and laughed. "I can't believe it!"

Jasper laughed, putting her back on the ground. "Me either!" He gasped, smiling so big. No one had ever seen Jasper smile so widely, and it took all of them aback. He hadn't even smiled this big one his first wedding day with Alice; which had actually angered her. It only took an instant for Alice not to grow to fond of Paige; but once she saw that in the future, her and Paige would be great friends, she growled at herself. "Guys, Paige and I lived on the same block, when we were human." Jasper explained to everyone, hugging the girl once more.

"Alright, ladies! This is a new year, and that means new training. Get ready for a whole lot of pain, burning, and soreness." They heard the gym teacher yell. The Cullen's and Barrett's chuckled to themselves. She was the biggest man any of them had ever seen. Yeah, _she_ was the biggest _man._ "Role call!" She yelled once again. She ordered everyone to sit down in a straight line, and they all followed without complaint. "Paige Addams!" She called, looking down at her clipboard.

"Here." Paige said in an excited voice, sitting in between William and Jasper. The coach checked her name off of the clipboard.

"Anita Brandon?"

"Yeah." Anita replied, looking lazy and bored, sitting between Alice and Edward.

"You will reply to me in a respectful manner. And you will address only as Coach Drill, or Ma'am." The coach shouted, as if she was speaking to a group of soldiers.

"Sir, yes sir." Emmett tried saying it as seriously as he could, really, he did. But he couldn't contain his laughter as the look on Coach Drill's face reddened. The entire gym burst into laughter, and Coach Drill gritted her teeth.

"Lily Brandon?" She continued, glaring at Emmett. Lily let out a silent 'here,' smiling politley. She never really liked to piss off any teachers; she generally didn't like seeing people mad. Then it made her mad, then bad things happened. "Caius Barrett?" She asked, taking a small peak at the blonde. Only then did she realize how beautiful looking everyone one of these students were. They each had a uniqueness to them, and flawless faces. Caius answered her, and she moved on. "Armina Barrett?" She continued on with the attendance. Once Kat had been called "Katrina Hale," Rosalie had glared at her with shock. Once Rosalie had been called, Kat snarled, how dare she steal her sisters name? And then class finally started. "You will seperate into pairs right now, and have a pass with the person opposite you." Coach barked. The final pairs were; Paige and William, Armina and Caius, Ashley, Lily, and Kat, Rebecca and Cole, Nikita and Jessica, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward. Anita was left to work with a girl named Jessica Stanely.

"Hi, i'm Jessica." She smiled, looking Anita over carefully. _Damn, she's better looking than me. She looks alot like the Cullens, I think they may be cousins or something. God, people around here get weirder and weirder every year, _Jessica thought, putting on a fake smile. Anita smiled fakely, tossing the ball a little to hard. Powers like hers really did come in handy. Jessica's smile faltered for a moment, but she quickly got over it.

During the run, Jessica Stanely "accidently," ran into the other Jessica. "Watch where you're going!" Stanely shouted, pushing Jessica away from her. Jessica growled, about to rip the girl to shreds. Instead, she pushed her to the ground, hissing. "Freak..." Jessica Stanely sneered, getting off the floor. "God, do you see yourself right now? Loser.." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Jessica lost it. She threw a punch right to Jessica Stanley's jaw, and Stanley fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Genard! Office!" Coach yelled, rushing to Jessica's side. "Ehh, it's just a break. You'll live." She said, patting the girls cheek, which made her scream out in pain. Jessica Genard shook her head, walking to the principles office. She wished school would end right then.

**Hope you liked it!**

**1. I need your characters most embarrassing secret for next chapter, they play Spin the Truth, Kiss, or Dare bottle. Lol.**


	15. Official Chapter 12

**At the Elemantary School...**

The warning bell rang for lunch. "Alright, students, get your lunch bags and lunch money, and line up at the door!" Annika announced, stacking papers on her desk. She eyed Callie and Rikkachu as they lined up in the back of the line. She knew there was something different about the two of them. They much more...graceful, than many humans. She couldn't tell if they were vampires. Vampire children had been outlawd centries ago, by the Volturi. But something was most definitely different about them.

"Come on Renesmee!" Callie called, taking Renesmee's hand. The redheaded girl had been quiet the entire day. Perhaps she missed her family? Annika's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She picked up, still eyeing the group of girls. "Are you kidding me? I'll be right there." She sighed, hanging up. Jessica was at the office. Already. Every school Jessica enrolled in, she never went through a school year without getting in detention at least once. She lined up in front of the students in the hallway. "Guys, remember, be quiet in the halls. Please?" She urged, eyeing Lexxi, who rolled her eyes. "Alright, follow me." She turned around and started walking down the hall. Annika dropped them off at the highschool cafeteria. "Make sure you guys stay on the Elemantary side." She added, motioning to the other side of the cafeteria, oppposite of where the Cullens and Barretts were sitting. The kids filed into the room, waving good-bye to their teacher. Annika made her way down to the main office, untying the green plaid shirt from her waist and putting it on, buttoning the buttons up quickly. As soon as she stepped into the office, the scent of rosemary and lavender crashed into her nose. That usually happened when Jessica was pissed off; her scent radiated off of her. Jessica sat in a chair, her blonde hair in a ponytail, and her arms folded. "What happened?" Annika asked, looking down on her skeptically. She didn't generally treat Jessica like this, but it bothered her when she got in trouble. Worried her, more likely. Everytime she got a call from the principle, she worried that he would tell her that Jessica had bitten someone, or did something supernatural. Jessica didn't asnwer. "Jessi..." Annika urged.

"I punched some chick in the face." She growled, avioding eye contact. Annika sighed, and went inside to talk to the principle.

**In the cafeteria...**

"Jacob!" Renesmee giggled, running up to the huge mass that was Jacob Black and smothering him in hugs. He laughed, picking her up and hugging her.

"Hows school, kiddo?" He chuckled, putting her down and ruffling her hair. She shrugged, and went to sit down beside her parents. Bella and Edward each kissed her hair, their moods slightly lifted at seeing their little girl. All the Cullens and Barretts sat around the table, relaxing. Kat and Rosalie sat across from each other, one glaring, the other observing. Rosalie looked her over with interest, absorbing every detail. Everything was as she remembered. The hair, the eyes, the smile. The entire face structure resembled hers in some way. Emmett felt uncomfortable glaring at Kat, he liked her in his own brotherly way. He wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders, and she relaxed immensly. Kat glared at her, frustrated at the thought of her sister. Then at the thought of Royce, and how he had killed her...She growled and shook her head, breaking eye contact with Rosalie.

Paige sat beside William and Jasper. She was happy to see Jasper again, and so far, Alice has forgiven her for being a little to clingy, but her mind just kept wondering off to that Eric kid, whom she had met in math class. He was sort of graceful...even if he did fall over a chair.

William looked around, staying quiet as he observed everyone in the cafeteria. Nothing had really caught his interest, and so far, he had learned nothing new. School just didn't interest him as much as it used to. Beside him, Armina and Caius sat, giggling silently. What they were talking about, he didn't care. But the looks they gave each other made William's face go as hard as stone, and he had to prevent himself from feeling sorry for himself. He hated the thought of ending up alone one day. He knew that there was someone out there for him, but he wished the day would just come. He was tired of waiting.

"...You think thats funny?" Caius grinned cheekily, wiping off some pizza sauce from the corner of his mouth, trying his best to avoid the awful smell. Armina giggled, nodding her head. "Yeah?" He responded, chuckling. He took some chocolate frosting from a cupcake on his plate and wiped it on Armina's nose. She laughed, playfully slapping him on the chest. "Not so funny now, is it?" He laughed, taking off his baseball cap and placing it on the table.

Ashley and Anita were talking to Alice; they were discussing this falls fashion show, which would be in Milan. They were planning the trip together, already deciding what to pack, and how much money to put on their credit cards. As different as Ashley seemed on the outside, there was a true girl somewhere in there. She liked to shop. Anita seemed somewhat tomboyish, but she did have a knack for fashion.

Lily and Nikita were in deep conversation with Bella and Edward, talking about the Volturi. Edward gave a disapproving look when Lily mentioned that Alec was her mate, but accepted it when Lily glared him down. Lily didn't enjoy Edwards company all that much. He was obnoxious during conversation, and wouldn't let his daughter nor his wife leave his sight. Also, Alec bothered him for some reason. She found it creepy that he used to watch Bella sleep, and his face looked as if it was always in pain. Nikita had actually gotten along very well wth most of the Cullens, with the exception of Rosalie. She found Edward and Bella's story fascinating, and beyond romantic.

Cole and Rebecca came through the door, and sat down at the table. "Hey guys." Rebecca smiled, giving a little wave. Everyone waved back. Cole sat down beside her, taking her hand, and placing her tray in front of her. Both of them hungrily began to eat at their grilled cheeses.

Callie, Rikkachu, and Renesmee were talking about what had happened in class. They knew their teacher was a vampire, but had yet to confront her about it. "Did you see how Holly acted throughout the entire class? I don't think that she can a thing anyone says." Rikkachu pointed out, jabbing a fork repeatedly into her peice of pizza. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Once she turned around, she came face to face with Holly, who was smiling. "Oh, er...hey Holly." Rikkachu responded, wishing she could take back what she said. Holly looked confused for a moment. Then realization dawned on her face, and her hand went to her ear. With a twist of her fingers, she turned on her hearing aid and a burst of sounds came through her ears. "You're deaf..." Rikkachu realized, smiling supportivley.

"You should come back to sit with us. Miss. Genard would be disappointed if you broke her rules." Holly shrugged, her brown curls bouncing around her shoulders as she did so. The girls agreed, and followed their classmate back to the Elemantary side of the cafeteria.

"Who wants to play a game?" Emmett smiled, trying to break the tension between his wife and Kat. Everyone agreed. "Nikita, can you?" Emmett asked, handing the girl a coke bottle. Nikita nodded, and chugged down the bottle of soda. As soon as it was empty, she handed it back to him, and he placed it on the table. "Alright, its called 'Spin the Bottle of Truth Kiss Dare.' Stupid name, but i didn't event the game." He grinned, chuckling. "I'll spin." He spun the bottle, and it landed on Lily. "Truth, dare, or kiss?" He asked.

Lily looked around. She didn't want to kiss anyone, that would be giong against Alec. She didn't feel like getting up and doing anything embarrasing. "Truth." She answered finally.

"Most embarrasing secret?" He asked instantly. Lily jumped at his enthusiasm, then rolled her eyes.

"Hmm..when I was a child, I did everything my parents said without complaint..?" She stated, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You're lying. I can feel it." Jasper chuckled. Lily glared at him, then rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. I'm scared of spiders...and clowns." She admitted, averting her gaze. Emmett somehow managed to conceal his laughter, perhaps to spare the girls feelings. "I know, its stupid. I'm an all natural, super strong vampire. Whatever.." She growled. Jessica came in then, smiling and laughing to herself. She joined the group, and was sucked into the game. Lily spun the bottle. It landed on William.

"Dare." He replied. He was really in the mood for some action. Lily smirked.

"Go to Mike Newton, and show him your powers." She dared him, smiling. He chuckled.

"Peice of cake. Paige, wanna come with?" He asked, getting out of his chair. Paige looked over to Mike's table, and saw Eric Yorkie sitting with him. She nodded her head, and followed William to the table. "Hey Newton." William smield. They had met in fourth period, and things had not gone well. Mike looked at him weirdly. Paige and Eric looked at each other, and he beamed at her.

Mike turned away for a second, and then looked back at William. William had turned his canines back into fangs, and had horns growing out of his head. Mike's heart stopped, and he blinked. Then William was back to normal. He fainted.

"Hey, i'm Eric." Eric smiled, reaching his hand out to Paige. She wondered if she should shake it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Paige." She grinned back, admiring his black hair. She shook his hand, and he didn't respond to her cold touch. _Jesus christ..._ Paige thought.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter for now! There will be a part two!**


	16. Official Chapter 13

William tried to contain his laughter as they watched Mike Newton being carried away by the nurses. Eric smiled at Paige for a while longer, then followed the nurses out of the lunchroom. "Wow, Paige. Looks like you have a secret admirer on the first day of school." Lily smirked, leaning back in her chair. Jessica giggled.

"Look around, we all do." She commented, digging through her bright backpack. She pulled out a cd player and slung a pair of head phones around her neck, blasting music through them. "We got people drueling for us." She laughed, throwing her head back. It was true. A good amount of the students were staring at the table full of vampires, some wore looks of lust, others of disgust. Jessica took off her denim baseball cap and quickly styled her messy hair into a ponytail before slipping the cap back on.

"Ugh, creeps." Nikita sneers, slapping the away the hand of a boy that was touching her hair as he walked by her seat. "Seriously, next time you guys have to go to a new school, research first what kind of students go there. These kids could be registered sex offenders or something." She rolled her eyes, mumbliing under her breath. It's not that she didn't understand that they were completely gorgeous. She knew that way to much. It made her self concience when she went with them anywhere. The pool especially. It was just that it got really annoying at times when all people would do is follow them, or stalk them. Sure, she's had her own group of admirers in the past. But it just didn't make her feel good about her self when people stared.

"Just ignore them. They'll get used to it in a while." Cole shrugged, playing with some of his french fries. His brown shaggy hair had ragged edges from running his hands through it the whole morning. There was a small twinkle in his dazzling blue eyes as his arm wrapped tighter around Rebecca's shoulders. "Well, they better." He grunted, taking a sip of grape soda. Rebecca placed one of her soft hands on top of his, calming him instantly. It seemed that everyone had forgotten about the game. Cole felt the same way that Nikita did. Ignored. Self concience. Ugly. But at least his friends treated him as if he was one of them.

"Well, hey, lunch is almost over." Ashley clapped her hands, taking everyone out of their silent daze. "What do you guys want to do?" She asked, pursing her lips. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. "Ah, shit..." She muttered, getting out of her seat and grabbing her backpack. The others did the same, sighing and pushing their chairs in gently.

"Ah! This hurts my ears!" William complained, closing his eyes. Their ears were sensitive to loud sounds, especially since they can hear anything from miles and miles away. Paige patted his back comfortingly, giggling to herself. Caius and Armina walked hand in hand, drifting away from the group. They always were the romantics of the group, of course whenever Kristina and Lexus weren't around. But whenever it came to battle, Caius was vicious, and Armina became the deadly vampire she was created to be.

"Man up." Jasper smiled, lightly punching William in the arm. William rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. Usually it was hard to make him happy at school, but it was a lot easier when he had some of his friends around him. Callie, Rikkachu, and Renesmee caught up to the group, seperating from their third grade class. Bella and Edward gave their daughter a stern glare, but accepted her with open arms. Jacob held onto Renesmee's hand, making sure that she didn't get lost in the sea of students evacuating from the school. Rikkachu smiled up at Rosalie, who gave her a half smile. Thinking of that as a inviting smile, Rikkachu reached out and took Rosalie's hand in her own small one. Shocked at first, Rosalie jumped, but soon got used to the feeling of someone else's hand in her own besides Emmett's. Emmett saw this gesture between the two girls, and smiled to himself. He hadn't seen Rosalie this happy in ages. Maybe it was the fact that she as holding the hand of a child. Seeing Emmett distracted, Kat saw this as an oppurtunity. Lagging behind the group for a second, she rap full human speed and jumped onto Emmett's back, almost, just almost, tackling him to the floor.

"Nice try, weakling." He snickered. Kat pouted, crossing her arms. Everyone was supposed to be silent during fire drills, and a teacher warningly looked at Emmett. He shrugged his shoulders. Anita whispered something to Lily, and they both giggled, the both of them earning a glare from Mr. Siller, Anita's Honor's Biology teacher. He wore black sunglasses across his blue eyes, smiling at Anita. _How could someone so young teach a highschoool class? He has to be in college or something..._She wondered. Mr. Siller shook his head, smiling and turning away.

"Alice?" Callie asked, tugging on the sleeve of Alice's waist coat. Alice looked down to her, smiling expectantly. "Alice, I have a question for you." She added, trying to stay very quiet. She lowered her voice, so that only Alice could hear her. Alice nodded her head, motioning for her to keep going. "See theres this kid..." Callie began, but Alice cut her off with her big eyes. "Please dont freak out! Please don't tell my dad! Please!" She begged, trying harder and harder to not squeal. "This is a girl thing, he would freak out!" Callie bit her lip. Yes, she was stuck in an eight year olds body. But her 100th birthday was coming up, and yes, she did start developing the mind of a teenager when she was about 15 or 16. So in her mind, it didn't sound so unusual. Alice nodded her head in agreement. "His name's Greyson." Alice smiled.

"We'll talk later, kid. We'll talk later." Alice urged. Callie nodded, smilling. She was relieved to talk to someone about this. She couldn't go to Kristina, she'd act to...motherly. Her 'sisters', were to...sisterly. Rosalie to...angry. Esme...she didn't know to well. Alice seemed to be the best option.

"They never used to do this at the reservation." Rebecca whispered to Cole, putting her arm around his waist. "Fire drills were so rare..." She murmered.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. They just want to test us." Cole whispered back. Rebecca smiled, giggling. "Were you worried about a fire?" He asked, amusement in his eyes.

Rebecca shrugged, a blush coming to her pale cheeks. "Just a little." She whispered. He kissed her hair.


	17. Official Chapter 14 Part I

**Ok, well I just re-read the entire story, and thought to myself; "Why the hell am I not continuing this?" So here goes! **

The rest of the day dragged by. By the time eight period came around, everyone wanted to go home. They filed into the chorus classroom, dragging their feet. "School is such a drag..." Armina moaned, standing up on a riser. "And what school has _chorus_ for a class? Its stupid..." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a chorus of 'totally,' from her friends.

"Good day, class! Please take your assigned places, and we shall go over this past months song." The teacher strolled in, and students hurriedly scurried to their places, all chatter immediatly dying out. The Barrett's didn't know where to go, so they just took places next to one another. The teacher stared at them. "Ah yes, the new kids. Yes, yes, go ahead. Take whatever place you want. Since, _of course,_ you get special treatment, because you're new." She smiled a phony smile, glaring. The sarcasm that was dripping in her voice was almost unbelievable. In the next minute, she had reasigned them all to new places, and no one ended up next to each other.

The only Cullen's in this class were Rosalie and Edward. Unfortunately, Lily was placed beside Edward, and Nikita beside Rosalie. Deciding that there wasn't going to be a better moment, Nikita tried to settle their differences. "Hey, Rosalie." She smiled, her voice only a whisper. Rosalie didn't respond. "A...uhm...how are you?" She asked, nervousness flooding into her mouth and tainting her words. Rosalie's nostrils flared.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even _think_ about me. Your kind is not welcome in my presence, but it will be tolerated when necassary. And you smell like wet mutt." Rosalie harshly whispered back, and then began singing from her score. Nikita's feelings weren't hurt. They were angry. Infuriated. Frustrated. Insulted. Who did Rosalie think she was, telling her off like that? Referring to Nikita's kind as 'it,' as if they were some sort of object.

On the other side of the room, Lily was about ready to slap Edward senseless. Though of course, she had figured out that he could read minds, so she had kept her thoughts thoroughly pleasant. The entire time, he had been telling her of his life, and of his love for Bella, as if Lily asked. Generally, she was a polite person. But he was working her last nerve. Thankfully, the song had started just then, and he immediatly stopped talking and started singing. She sighed in relief.

At her spot, Ashley rolled her eyes in annoyance. She couldn't even sing, or at least she didn't think so. Kat was just two people over, and Ashley was just dying to get out and have some fun. "_Kat,_" She whispered under her breath, and Kat's head turned slightly towards hers. Ashley raised her hand, and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher complied, and she raced from the room, winking at Kat. She waited outside the door. Not a moment later, Kat came out, smiling in relief. "What'd you say to get out?" Ashley asked, walking away from the door.

"I needed to go to the nurse." Kat shrugged. A smile spread on her lips. "Are you ready to do this bitch?" She asked, cracking her knuckles. Ashley nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Back in the chorus room, they had taken a short five minute break from singing. This gave the students a chance to talk. "Oh my god you have to get me out of here." William closed his eyes, sighing. "I can't take it much longer. She's looking at me as if I was a peice of meat, and she's giving me suspicious winks. I have to get out of here." He groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Someone should report her to the principle." He concluded, staring at the music teacher. The rest of the group laughed, glad that something was worth laughing about.

Paige was lucky. Paige was assigned to stand right next to Eric. She got the chance to have a little side conversation with him, and he was a real gentleman. "What grade are you in?" She asked him, furrowing her eyebrows. He was in his junior year. "Mm." She smiled, and then they had to return back to the singing.

Cole and Rebecca were at the nurses office. Rebecca had slipped on a wet floor in the hallway, and hit her head while Cole wasn't around. She got a concussion, and now Cole was pacing around the nurses office, worried sick. "She'll be ok, child. It's a minor concussion, and we've contacted her parents." The nurse assured, proud at how worried this boy was for his girlfriend. _This generation is so considerate,_ she thought to herself.

By the end of the day, Kat and Ashley were sitting in the principles office, playing with their fingers. Jessica sat beside them, looking bored. "Just waiting for mom to get off work." She half smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

The principle came out of his office, looking infuriated. "I'm guessing you didn't like the new decor?" Kat grinned, trying to break the tention. His face went red, and he ushered them into his office.

"What you did was completely inappropriate and unacceptable!" He fumed, slamming his hand down on his desk. "Thanks to the pair of you, the school now has to take money from the board and pay to fix the bathrooms and the toilets you two _blew up!"_ He yelled, waving his hands in the air. "Your parents are on their way, and I can assure you that when I explain this to them-" He ranted, pointing one of his chubby fingers all around.

"Wait, wait! Our parents?" Ashley asked, stopping him mid-rant. _I assume he means Kristina and Lexus...or Brennan._

"Yes, your parents!" He bellowed. And with that, there was a knock at the door.

**A/N: I'm going to end it here, cause i really am tired at 1:24 in the morning. But i'm going to put up a part 2 tomorow/later today, ok?**


	18. Official Chapter 14 Part II

Kristina and Lexus stood in the doorway, glaring at Ashley and Kat. Kristina's short blonde hair was touseled, and her corset dress looked as if it was put on hastily. Lexus's tie was loose, and his hair was touseled as well. Kat had to hold back a snigger, and keep a straight face. _"You guys could've at least tried to look decent." _Ashley whispered, her eyes wide.

"Right, cause with the two of you blowing up toilets, thats exactly what was on our mind. We were occupied." Lexus retorted, sneaking a glance at Kristina.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barret, please, take a seat." The principle instructed, his face still fuming. Kristina smoothed out her dress and took a seat, Lexus following suit. "You do realizing that your daughters face suspension, even perhaps _expulsion_?" He growled, glaring at Ashley and Kat through his square glasses. The girls rolled their eyes, sinking lower into their seats. "And by means of the school board, _you_ will have to help pay for the repairment of the school." He added.

"I gaurentee you, Mr...Sage, that Ashley and Kat are not going to get off easy for this stunt." Kristina assured, sending a death glare at the two girls. Then Lily popped into the office, followed by everyone else.

"Kat, Ash, what are you doing in here? Come on, we gotta go home." She motioned with her head, not noticing Kristina and Lexus sitting by the desk. "Oh...hey mom. Dad." She grinned, finally noticing the pair. "Is everything ok?" She asked, looking around the room. Anita made her way to the front of the crowd, wanting to get a better look at the scene.

"No, it's not. Your sisters blew up the bathroom toilets." Lexus growled, eyeing them furiously. William had to put both hands over to his mouth to prevent from laughing.

"How'd you do it?" Anita asked excitedly, her eyes getting wide. She loved to hear the crazy pranks her sisters always came up with, and right about now, she could use a good laugh. "Was it those..." She began, then sniggered. Last week, she had given Ashley some fire crackers to make fireworks, and Ashley had saved some in case a fun oppurtunity had come up.

"I can assure you, Ms. Brandon, that there is nothing humorous about this situation." Mr. Sage growled, glaring at Anita accusingly.

"Are you mad...?" Ashley asked, following the entire family outside. Kristina rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair.

"Not as much as I am disappointed." She sighed. Ashley felt guilt drop in her stomach, and she could see that Kat felt it as well. "You guys should know how to behave in school. Do you know how frustrating it is to come down every other week for something the two of you did?" She asked, fumbling with her car keys. "We'll meet you at home. Don't think you two aren't punished." And with that, her and Lexus drove off. Ashley and Kat walked back to the rest of the group, sulking.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" A voice called from across the lot. Jessica waved to them, climbing into her car, her mother climbing into the passengers seat. The Barrett's waved back, smiling.

"Don't feel bad, guys." A small voice said. Callie grabbed Ashley and Kat's hands, smiling up at them. "Kristina's just upset that you interuppted their love moment." She assured, giving their hands a gentle squeeze. Kat smilied down at her warmly, and Ashley squeezed back, instantly feeling better.


	19. Official Chapter 15 Part I

Ugh, it's been forever since I last updated, I'm sorry about that! Here goes, guys! In this chapter, you guys are going to find more about the whole Alice/Anita and Kat/Rosalie thing. Also, we're going to take a look into the relationships of the couples. So this actually might be a pretty long chapter. Enjoy!

P.S- "Cai" is pronounced "Kye."

Kristina/Lexus

"You know they can't really control it…it's kind of who they are. Come on, you have to admit it's kinda funny." Lexus grinned, resting his hand over Kristina's as his other hand rested on the wheel. She resisted a smile, averting her gaze from him, knowing that one look at him and she would've cracked. "There it is." He smiled, teasing her slightly. She fake pouted, brushing some blonde hair from her face. He knew that Kat and Ashley's pranks always frustrated her; mostly because they ever so rarely listened to her. "They'll get used to it." He added sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. It just…gets annoying sometimes, you know?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "They need to learn how to control themselves. It's not that I would usually have a problem with this type of stuff, but I just…urgh!" She grunted, hugging her knees to her chest, and burying her face in them. "It's just really frustrating taking care of a coven, ok?" She added in a muffled voice. Lexus furrowed his eyebrows, stopping the car on the side of the road.

"Hey, hey. Come on, baby." He cooed, using his thumb to lift her chin up. She stared into his forest colored eyes, frowning. "We wouldn't have picked you for the part if we thought you weren't ready for it." He said in a soothing voice. Someone tapped on his window, and he turned to see a policeman staring back at him. "Shit…" He muttered.

At HomeArmina/Caius

"You think Kristina was a little…harsh on Ash and Kat?" Armina asked, closing their door behind her. She sat on the bed as Caius looked at her from his place on the black leather couch. "I mean, honestly, life just wouldn't be as fun without them doing what they do, you know?" She added, shrugging her shoulders. Caius agreed, giving her a half smile.

"Mom's been through a lot in the past couple hundred of years. I think she's just got a lot on her shoulders. Maybe we should help out more; we are some of the oldest here." He suggested, inviting her to sit with him. She took his offer happily, and snuggled up next to him on the large couch. "So how was your first day of school?" He asked, playing with her hair absentmindedly. She snorted un-lady like, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"They call this place a school? Holy crap, Cai, if we have to last the whole year going to this place, I just might have to get you to rip me apart and burn me." She giggled, rolling her eyes. "It was awful! First of all, math…sucks. I think I've taken every advanced course ever made, and they just _had_ to put me in the easy course. Like, I don't care, but honestly, it might've been a bit nice if I could've had a challenge. That's what sucks about being a vampire…" She shrugged, talking on and on about her day. Caius chuckled, amazed at how much his mate could talk.

"You, my dear, talk to much." He teased, running his thumb across her caramel colored cheek. She grinned at him, giggling. "Let me help with that." He charmingly offered, bringing her lips to his.

"Thank you." She wickedly replied, pulling apart from him only to catch un-needed breath, only to pull him back in.

Alice/Anita/Callie

"So, you wanted to tell me about this…boy?" Alice asked, dipping the nailbrush back into the bottle of navy blue nail polish and running it across Callie's toenails. Callie gave an embarrassed look to her new friend, but shrugged her shoulders. "Well, what category does he fit in?" Alice asked, looking at Callie expectantly. "Like, is he being mean to you? Is he being a bully? Does he not treat other girls in your class right? Honestly, if you need me to have a word with this boy…" Alice went on, but stopped as soon as she saw the looks Callie was given her. "Or…do you like this boy?" She smirked, catching the young girls nervous smile. "Oh, I see." Alice smiled.

"His name's Greyson…I don't know, there just seems to be something different about this kid. I know, I know, I'm pretty young. But you know, I've been around for a couple of years, being surrounded by true love…it kinda leaves a mark in your head." Callie explained, a far away look in her eyes. Alice noticed this, and kept quiet for a moment. "Oh, but there is this one…ugh…little smart ass girl in the way! I can't take her!" Callie grunted, folding her arms. Alice giggled, blowing on Callie's toes so they would dry.

"Well, you know, sometimes…" Alice was cut off by the presence of her niece. Anita stood in the doorway of the Barrett's living room. "Oh, Callie, maybe you should start your homework…" Alice suggested, cleaning the nail polish supplies up. Callie shrugged, racing up to her room. "Hey…" Alice smiled at Anita, waving. Anita smiled back shyly, sitting down beside her Aunt. "If you don't mind me asking…how…how did you get transformed?" Alice asked, playing with her hands. At this moment, she wished she had Jasper with her to calm her nerves.

"When mom died, I kinda went off on my own. Mom knew what had happened to you, and I knew you were still alive, so…I had to find you. I talk a rogue into changing me, Vladimir, I think his name was. Sadly, I did have to kill him after that." Anita explained. Alice nodded.

"Well, I'm really glad that you decided to look for me…" She smiled, patting Anita on the shoulder. Anita smiled, dragging Alice into a big bear hug.

Lily/Alec

She stopped dead as a familiar scent hit her nose. Her eyes got wide, and her heart almost started beating again. _He's not supposed to come until later…_She thought, racing from her room to the front door. Before the doorbell had rung, she flung the door open, running outside and tackling Alec to the ground. "What are you doing here!" She asked happily, covering his face in kisses. He chuckled, getting off of the ground, and raising her up by her thin waist.

"Visiting you, what does it look like? I know, it's been like, a day, but I missed you already." He laughed, kissing her passionately. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck. He broke away from her, kissing her nose lightly. "Am I to early?" He asked, looking up at the large house. Lily giggled, hugging him tightly. "Damn girl, nice place." He smiled, looking at her affectionately.

"Thanks. No, you're welcome anytime." She smiled back, moving his brown hair from his eyes. Suddenly, the sun broke out from the clouds, and sparkles instantly danced across their skin. Once he had caught sight of her, Alec couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. "Hehehe, shiny." She giggled, gently running her fingers across his face. He rolled his eyes, hugging her to him. "Well, come on, come inside." She insisted, dragging him inside the house. "I'm so happy you're here!" She squealed, gripping his hand harder and harder.

Kat/Rosalie

"I need to go for a run…" Kat mumbled, talking to herself. Turning her music off, she jumped out of her window, racing into the woods. The face of Rosalie Hale kept running through her mind, and she couldn't help but remember her sister. Kat had one of the best memories of all the people in the coven. But she wanted to get her mind off of it, and running was one of the only ways that she could.

_Faster, Kat._ She ordered herself. She picked up the speed, shaking her head. Then she crashed. Not into a tree; or an animal. Into a person. She held her head, dazed for the slightest moment. Then a blonde head came into view. And a flawless face. It was Rosalie Hale. Kat stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Rosalie growled at her, rubbing her own head. "Watch where you're going." Kat murmured, with a confidence that only a Hale could possess. Rosalie glared at her, death gleaming in her eyes.

"Watch what you're saying." Rosalie retorted, folding her arms. Kat glared back at her, her lips a straight line. She examined Rosalie, comparing her to her sister. The eyes were what disturbed her the most. They were exactly the same, besides the gold color. Her hair was longer, seemed cleaner. Her face structure was more defined than her sisters. The skin so much paler. But still, somewhere in there, Kat could see her sister. "What are you looking at?" Rosalie sneered, looking at Kat suspiciously.

"Well, that didn't remind me of King at all…" Kat sarcastically muttered to herself. Rosalie's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's an inside thing." Kat waved her off. With a last look at Rosalie, Kat ran off again.

**Ok, I'm going to have part two up tomorrow, with Ashley, William, Brennan, Cole, Rebecca, Nikita, Jessica, and Annika. Ok? I'm really tired…Thanks guys!**


	20. Official Chapter 15 Part II

**Well, here's part two to chapter fifteen! Ashley also never told me about what she wanted to do with her love life, so I'm going to use my imagination.**

**Ashley**

She stormed into her room, slamming the door shut with frustration. It wasn't fair. Kristina always got mad at her for having fun. "She needs to relax." Ashley grumbled, throwing herself on her bed. She opened up her laptop, quickly checking her email and the money left on her credit card. From a distance, she could hear Kristina and Lexus pull into the driveway. An unsettling feeling settled into her stomach, and she tried to calm herself down. "It's not like it's going to be any different from any other punishment she's given me." She reassured herself.

But who knew. Kristina was very creative. Usually, Lexus didn't have much to do with punishments. But Kristina was the coven leader; so what she said, goes. Ashley curled herself up under her white comforter, not wanting to see Kristina right now. She wished that she had someone to talk to.

Kat had gone out, Lily was with Alec, Armina and Caius were together, Anita was with Alice, Callie was to young, Brennan was working at the hospital, and she had no idea where Paige, William, or the wolves were. A light bulb went off in her head, and she fished out her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Jessica's number, waiting for three rings before the phone was picked up. "Hello?" Jessica said from the other line.

"Hey, Jess. It's Ashley. Is it ok if I came over?" She asked, playing with her blonde hair. "Thanks." With that, she hung up the phone, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs, past Kristina and Lexus, and out the door.

William/Paige

"Haha, yeah, and when he fainted!" Paige laughed, holding her stomach as she almost fell off of William's bed. "God, I hate that kid." She added, controlling herself. William agreed, chuckling to himself. "I kinda miss Oregon…" She mused, leaning against the wall that supported William's bed.

"You know we had to leave…" William sadly pointed out, putting down his homework. Paige nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "But yeah, I miss it to. Man, we had the greatest house. It had the pool, and everything!" William grinned. "But of course, people started asking questions." He sighed, rolling his eyes. Paige patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Well…we were living there for about four years… I imagine that people would get suspicious." She shrugged, biting the inside of her cheeks. "I know what you mean, though. It sucks being a vampire sometimes. Absolutely sucks. I don't like moving every two or three years, and I doubt that anyone else does. But hey…that's life." She pouted, hugging her legs to her chest. "I don't like this school, either… in Oregon, we at least had some human friends…people here just think we're freaks." Paige added.

"Seems like that Eric Yorkie thinks more of you than just a freak." William smirked, sticking his tongue out. She playfully punched him in the arm, laughing. "Well it's true! He's like in love with you!" He grinned, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. Paige rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile.

Brennan

"You seem pretty self controlled, Brennan." Carlisle pointed out, throwing on his white coat and walking through the hospital, Brennan trailing behind him. "Though of course, you are older than me." He grinned, flipping through his clipboard.

"I've had hundreds of years of practice, like you, Carlisle." Brennan explained. "Though, I'm sorry to say that I haven't such a clean record, as you." He added, biting his lip. Carlisle looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "I've slipped up, two or three times." He admitted. Carlisle nodded understandingly. "How do you do it, though?" Brennan asked, amazed. "How can you resist it?"

"It's very difficult." Carlisle began, stopping at a patient's bed. "It doesn't just take practice. You need to be able to trust yourself." He explained, examining the patient's eyes. "If you can't trust yourself, how are they supposed to trust you? Think about it." He grinned, shining the light in the patient's mouth. Brennan stood there, thinking for a moment. _I guess he's right._ He thought. "Let's see that wound, Mr. Cormick." The young boy sitting on the bed turned around, exposing a open gash on his shoulder, wrapped poorly with a cloth. He slightly whimpered when Carlisle ran his fingers over it, removing the cloth.

Brennan's first reaction was to hold his breath. "Blood makes you uneasy?" The young boy asked, noticing Brennan stiffen. Brennan nodded, trying to hide a smile. _If you only knew,_ he thought.

Jessica/Ashley/ Annika

"What's up, girl?" Jessica asked, opening the door for Ashley. Ashley threw her bag down on the floor, running a hand through her light blonde hair. "Everything ok?" Jessica asked, noticing her friend's frustration. Ashley growled, threw herself on the couch, and shoved a pillow in her face. "Guess not. What's up?" Jessica asked again, sitting across from Ashley. For a moment, both of them were silent.

"I'm just a little pissed off. Every time Kat and I try to lighten things up, someone's gotten be there to tell us no. I'm so sick of it. I wanna be able to do what I want. Act how I want." Ashley finally spoke, pouting. "How do you feel about your mother?" She asked, playing with her fingers.

"Well, a mothers a mother, even if they aren't, you know? Annika's great, but everyone has their flaws, even if they're a vampire. Listen, if you want people to treat you like an adult, maybe…maybe it's time you started acting like one?" She nervously suggested, looking at her friend. Ashley sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"I hate it when other people are right…" She grimaced, folding her arms. "I guess you're right…Kristina does seem a bit frustrated…I'll try to take it down a notch." Ashley agreed, rolling her eyes. "But being grown up is no fun…" She pouted. Jessica giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"You get used to it after a while." She smiled, patting her friend sympathetically on the knee.

"Dude, your eyes are like, crimson. When was the last time you went hunting?" Ashley asked worriedly, examining Jessica's flawless face. Her eyes were bright red, and her skin looked paler than it should.

"Couple of…weeks? Four, five weeks ago?" She shrugged, hugging her knees. Ashley's eyes widened. Just then, Annika walked into the living room, smiling at the two girls.

"I'm going down to the shelter, Jess. Call me if you need me." She waved, picking up her keys and walking out the door. Within minutes of arriving at Jessica's car, a strong pair of arms grabbed her.

Cole/Rebecca/Nikita

"Did you bring food!" Paul yelled from across the field, staring Rebecca down. She rolled her eyes, taking out two bags of cupcakes from her bag. The La Push pack rushed towards her, grabbing the bags from her hands. "Well, this is definitely not going to be enough." Paul pouted, stuffing his face as he headed back to Jacob's house. "Oh, Nikita's is waiting for you, by the way." Paul added. Once inside, Rebecca and Cole looked around for Nikita, who was sitting on the couch, having a staring contest with Embry.

Cole patted her on the back, causing her to lose her focus. "Dammit Cole!" She growled, glaring at Embry's victorious smirk. Clenching her fist, she punched Cole in the arm, causing him to laugh and rub his arm. "I almost had that." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you did, little girl." He chuckled, sitting down beside her. She growled at him once more. "Pauly said you wanted to see us?" He asked, turning serious. Rebecca sat down on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah…we sort of have a problem." She said, averting her eyes. "It won't affect us much, but as for our vamp friends up in the mountains, it's not so good." She sighed, folding her arms. Cole and Rebecca looked at her expectantly. "We've got newborns on their trail." She began, playing with her fingers. "You guys are the only one's who don't know yet, because you've been SO busy at night, that apparently you couldn't come to patrols." Nikita looked at them, raising an eyebrow. Rebecca looked away, blushing furiously. Cole raised his eyebrows, smiling wickedly. "Right. So now we've got about seven to eight new born vampires that want to tear our friends to pieces." All three of them sighed, and the room turned silent.

Rikkachu

For some reason, third grade homework was frustrating for her. She'd been alive for one hundred and thirteen years; shouldn't she have been used to this by now? No. Usually, she was too old looking to pass for a third grader. She usually posed as a sixth grader, on the rare moments that she did go to school. She hadn't gone to school in ninety-five years. "Kinda wish I studied a bit harder when I did go to school…" She said to herself, tapping the pencil against her head. A half hour later, she packed her bag and took out a notebook. _Sebastian Michaelis_, she doodled.

He was her mate; before she had been turned. She didn't know whether he was still alive; she doubted it. It upset her, but who knows, maybe he wasn't the only one out there for her. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She sighed, putting her notebook away. Lily came in, a brown haired boy behind her. She smiled at Lily, but sent a glare at the newcomer, though he did look a little familiar.

"Hey, Rikkachu. You remember Alec?" Lily asked, bringing Alec forward. Rikkachu examined him closer, and a faint memory of the Volturi sprang to her mind. She nodded, cautiously eyeing Alec. "That's good. He's my mate, and he's going to be staying with us for a while." Lily explained, smiling warmly at Alec, who smiled back, grabbing her hand. Rikkachu looked down at her feet, feeling as if she was intruding on their private moment, even though it was her room. Alec reached for Rikkachu's hand, and she quickly pulled away, growling. With an apology, the two exited the room. Rikkachu looked out her window, biting her lip. A flash of red hair caught her eye; then blonde, brown, black…all shades of hair color, running at inhuman speeds.

"Others…?" She mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows.


	21. Authors Note: Important

**A/N: Ok, so for the next chapter, i'm going to need you guys to submit more characters...**

**Guys, they are ALL VAMPIRES, and ALL BOYS. It's an all boys clan. I need only 8. Here's the app:**

**Name:**

**Age (How old they look and how old they really are):**

**Preffered Blood:**

**Mate:**

**Gift:**

**THANKS SO MUCH, ONCE I GET THESE CHARACTERS, I'LL BEGIN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**~Kristina**


End file.
